


Seek Higher Things

by Avenger702008



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arrogant Clarke, Clarke and Lexa fighting, Echo hates Lexa, F/F, Hard working Lexa, Octavia is clueless, Office President Clarke, Office Sex, Raven is hilarious, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenger702008/pseuds/Avenger702008
Summary: Clarke didn’t understand who would be evoking this type of behavior from Echo. When she saw a woman sitting behind her desk she started to understand.“Nice of you to actually show up for your meeting,” The woman said unamused. She was sitting up straight and the first thing Clarke noticed was her forest green eyes. Then her eyes landed on her cheekbones and Clarke envied this woman already.“I don’t know if you were told but this is my office,” Clarke scoffed walking towards the desk.The brunette made no to attempt to move when Clarke walked over. “You can have a seat Miss Griffin.”Clarke was infuriated, and she let it show. How dare this woman come into her office and undermine her?“It’s Clarke and this is my office.”“I know who you are, and you already said that. Have a seat,” The woman repeated more seriously this time.--The one where Clarke and Lexa fight each other on everything but they are the only one's who understand each other. Somehow they fall in love in the midst of the fighting and saving the company.





	1. Lexa Woods has arrived

Clarke Griffin, twenty-one-year-old, executive of her father’s company.

She is artistic, arrogant, and she never takes things seriously.

Seek Higher Things is a tech company that Jake had been building ever since Clarke was ten years old. She was now twenty-one and running his New York office. She was trusted with this and it was the biggest mistake ever.

Clarke was no leader; most people knew her as party girl griffin and she should most definitely not be one of the faces of her father’s prestigious company. Jake had faith in her despite Abby’s warnings to him.

Clarke didn’t take her position in her father’s company seriously at all. It had been three months and it was still a game to her. She had a big office that overlooked the city and all her friends worked with her. Jake let her hire whoever she wanted when she started working. That was also a mistake.

They had the potential to do great and produce good products for her dad, but Clarke wasn’t doing her job. Everyone slacked off and messed around daily and she didn’t do anything to stop it. Most of the time she was in her office with her feet up watching Netflix.

That’s where she was right now. It was Friday afternoon and it was almost time to go home. Clarke lived for three o’clock on Friday’s. She would take all her friends out to their favorite bar and they would party until they couldn’t stand anymore. Then they would do the same thing on Saturday night. It was immature and irresponsible, but they were adults with high paying jobs, so Clarke didn’t care.

Echo opening her office door made her groan and she paused the show she was watching on Netflix. “What do you want Echo?”

Echo raised her eyebrows and flicked on the lights. “It’s your dad, he is on line one.”

Clarke looked at Echo, she was the Vice President of this office and they worked really well together. “Okay are you coming out with everyone later?” Clarke moved her legs off her desk and shut her laptop.

“Yeah its Friday night what else would I be doing?” Echo asked staring at Clarke.

Clarke bit her lip and eyed Echo, she would be lying if she said that she hadn’t messed around with Echo before. She just didn’t have feelings for her and Echo didn’t seem to care about that. All either of them seemed to care about was having fun.

“You could do me right here.” Clarke smirked and placed her hand on the desk.

Echo’s eyes widened but she wasn’t surprised. Clarke always acted like this and everyone was used to it. “Answer your phone,” Echo reminded and then she left her office pulling the door shut behind her.

Clarke watched her go and once the door shut she answered the phone. “Hey Dad.”

“Hey kiddo, we need to talk,” Jake said seriously.

“What is it?” Clarke asked, and she hoped that her dad wasn’t about to get on her.

Jake paused, and Clarke could sense his uneasiness. Her father wasn’t the best at breaking news. Normally that was Abby’s job, but her mom didn’t work with them and she barely spoke to her as it was.

“I’m sending someone to oversee your office for a month or two,” Jake stated, and Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

She stood up knocking some things off her desk with the cord of the phone. “That’s completely unnecessary dad. I have everything under control here. Raven is working on something big.”

Jake laughed, and Clarke knew that her father was shaking his head. “Calm down Clarke I’m not shutting you down. I’m sending you help because I have a buyer in line and I need everything to run smoothly in New York for the next few months.”

“You think that I can’t handle it?” Clarke asked, and she was offended, but deep down she knew that she was letting her dad down. She could run circles around everyone here if she could be serious for one minute but being serious was no fun.

“Don’t fight me on this, Clarke. This will be good for the New York office, you guys need the help,” he reminded, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“There is no way that I can talk you out of this?” she asked not needing someone to come in and mess up what she had here.

Jake paused again, and Clarke had her answer. “Get some rest this weekend and be ready to work on Monday morning, also be on time. Just do this one thing for me, okay sweetie?”

Clarke took a deep breath and looked out at the city. “Okay dad. Who are you sending? And what did you tell them about me?”

Clarke hated when her dad told her associates or executives from the other offices lies about her. If he didn’t like the way she worked then he should just fire her. Obviously, her dad wasn’t willing to do that, and she was happy to keep on working the way she had been for the last three months.

“I have to go Clarke the buyer is waiting to speak with me. You have a meeting with her on Monday at eight. Be on time. I love you.” Jake hung up.

Clarke slammed the phone down and ran her hands through her hair. Her door opened a few minutes later and Octavia walked in.

“Woah are you okay?” she asked when she saw Clarke pacing by the window.

“Uh yeah please tell me its three o’clock?” Clarke asked not wanting to look at her watch.

Octavia left the door open and joined Clarke at the window. “No, we still have an hour to go.”

“We are so getting drunk tonight.” Clarke looked over the city and imagined their night in her head.

Octavia laughed and nudged Clarke. “You let me know where we are going, and I will make sure everyone is there. For now, I have some paperwork to finish,” Octavia huffed and looked to the stack of papers on Clarke’s desk. “It looks like you have some to do too.”

“Get out O.” Clarke didn’t bother turning around to see if she left or not. After a minute she knew Octavia was gone and she looked around her office. It was quite messy, and she didn’t feel like cleaning it right now. Instead she buzzed Echo into her office.

A minute later she appeared in the doorway. “You know my office is right next door, right?” Echo smiled and leaned against the doorway.

“I know.” Clarke smiled too. “Are you going to come in here? Or are you just going to stand in the doorway?”

Echo smirked and walked in shutting the door behind her. “You need to work on being subtler Miss Griffin,” She replied as she walked over to her.

Clarke turned and licked her lips. She hoped Echo wasn’t messing with her because she needed to relieve some stress right now. Echo stopped at Clarke’s desk and moved her laptop. She placed her hand flat on the desk like Clarke had earlier.

“So, what were you saying earlier?” she asked as her eyes snapped to Clarke’s.

Clarke eyed Echo and there was nothing subtle about it. She sauntered over to Echo and leaned by her ear. “I said that I wanted you to fuck me right here.”

“Is that what you still want?” Echo asked, and she kept her hands to herself for now.

Clarke nodded, and she knew that she should probably tell Echo about the person her dad was sending to oversee their office, but she was too distracted.

Echo lifted Clarke and gently set her down on the desk. “You really need to learn how to wear dresses,” Echo muttered, and she made sure the blinds to Clarke’s office were shut before she started taking off her pants.

“Duly noted,” Clarke whispered, and she bit her lip while watching Echo take off her pants.

This was something they did at least once a week. Both of them agreed to keep it between them because they were both having trouble in the dating department right now. Clarke was more than happy to do anything that Echo said.

“You better be quiet today, Griffin,” Echo warned as she leaned into kiss her.

Clarke smiled into the kiss and let all her worries about the phone call with her dad wash away.

Anyway, how bad could the woman that he was sending be?

\--

After Clarke had sex with Echo in her office on Friday afternoon they met up on Saturday night and Sunday night too. They were seeing each other more than they ever had, but it still was more of a friend with benefits situation. On top of that they partied with their friends hard on Friday and Saturday night.

Clarke told Echo about the phone call with her dad on Sunday night. Echo yelled at her for about five minutes, but once she pinned Clarke to the wall the yelling was over. Echo left late that night and Clarke forgot to turn on her alarm.

She woke up at seven thirty on Monday morning. When she picked up her phone and saw the time she quickly got out of bed, she threw on her usual clothes. They weren’t really professional, but Clarke felt comfortable in them and that was all that mattered to her.

Traffic was worse than she expected it to be and she also stopped to grab some coffee making her even more late. At this point she didn’t give a shit about who she was meeting with today. Clarke didn’t even know the woman and she already hated her, she had a feeling that would never change.

Someone stole her parking spot making her even later. By the time she stepped into the elevator it was eight fifteen. When the door opened to the top floor it was completely silent and Clarke looked around confused. She was intercepted by Echo who looked pissed.

“Why didn’t you tell me that your dad was sending her?” Echo whispered as she walked next to Clarke.

Clarke shook her head and she was still confused, but it was too late to ask questions since she was standing in front of her office door.

“You better get in there.” Echo opened the door and pushed her in.

Clarke didn’t understand who would be evoking this type of behavior from Echo. When she saw a woman sitting behind her desk she started to understand.

“Nice of you to actually show up for your meeting,” The woman said unamused. She was sitting up straight and the first thing Clarke noticed was her forest green eyes. Then her eyes landed on her cheekbones and Clarke envied this woman already.

“I don’t know if you were told but this is my office,” Clarke scoffed walking towards the desk.

The brunette made no to attempt to move when Clarke walked over. “You can have a seat Miss Griffin.”

Clarke was infuriated, and she let it show. How dare this woman come into her office and undermine her?

“It’s Clarke and this is my office.”

“I know who you are, and you already said that. Have a seat,” The woman repeated more seriously this time.

Clarke tried to figure out anything that she could use to get to this woman, but she was revealing absolutely nothing. She had one look and it was kinda scary if you stared at her for long enough. She decided to sit hoping that if she cooperates then this will be over faster.

“Who are you?” Clarke asked because she really had no clue who she was.

“Lexa Woods. I run the L.A. office for Jake. While I’m here I’m your boss,” Lexa stated, and she smirked slightly before going back to her stone face.

Clarke’s eyes widened, and they should’ve popped out of her head. “My boss? You’ve got to be joking.” Clarke laughed hoping this was a joke. When Lexa’s face stayed serious she stood up and walked right up to the desk. She placed her hands on the edge of the desk and leaned on it. “Let me tell you something Lexa you can oversee this office all you want, but I run this office. You won’t be messing up what I’ve built here.”

Lexa didn’t even flinch instead she stared up at Clarke for a moment. “What you’ve built here? Your staff doesn’t do any work, your office is a mess, and you don’t even dress professionally. When is the last time that you’ve done any work here? How about you do us both a favor and stay out of my way. Let me get this office out of the hole that you let it fall into and I will be out of here before you know it.”

Clarke’s facial expression changed right away, and she had the urge to choke the life out of Lexa. “No, not going to happen. Everyone likes the way things run around here and I’ve worked hard to make it that way.”

Lexa laughed, and Clarke didn’t think the woman was capable of that emotion. “Really? I listened to what your dad said about you and he lied. I knew that from the second his mouth opened, Clarke. You are just a rich little princess who gets whatever they want from daddy. I’ve worked hard to get where I am and one day I will take over this whole entire company so I’m only going to tell you to stay out of my way one time.”

Clarke moved away from the desk and glared at Lexa. “Get out of my office.”

“Gladly, it’s a mess in here.” Lexa stood from the chair and walked over to Clarke. “Enjoy this while you can,” she whispered as she walked past Clarke and out the door.

Clarke was so mad, and she started throwing things in her office. Lexa just came in here and shit on her and she was pissed. She was so not going to let this woman fuck any of this up for her. Lexa Woods was in for a rude awakening and she was going to be knocked off her pedestal.

\--

After destroying her office, she left and headed down to the production floor. She was glad that no one got in the elevator with her and she was ecstatic when she scanned the floor and Lexa was nowhere to be seen.

“Griffin!” Raven called out when she saw Clarke exiting the elevator.

Clarke couldn’t even see Raven, so she had no clue how the hell she could see her. “How on earth can you see me right now?” Clarke called out and she got looks from the other people working but they were mostly smiles.

“I can see everything.” Raven replied and then she poked her head out of her office door. “What are you doing down here?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked into Raven’s office and shut the door. Raven was the tech designer here and she hated being called an engineer. She was the one who made most of their products. “You don’t even want to know.”

Raven sat down in her rolly chair and eyed her best friend. “I totally do want to know. What happened to that happy look you had on your face all weekend?” Raven prodded wanting to know why Clarke looked pissed. “Come on you know you want to tell me, spill Griffin.”

Clarke sighed and looked behind her to make sure the door was shut. The last thing she needed was Lexa hearing her talk shit about her. “My dad sent someone to oversee our office. She is a bitch.”

“She?” Raven asked, and she wiggled her eyebrows.

Clarke picked up the closest thing to her which just so happened to be a water bottle and she chucked it at Raven. “NO stop right now, get whatever you’re thinking out of your dirty mind.” Clarke crossed her arms.

“Okay, okay.” Raven had her hands up and she was smiling. “So, who is this chick?”

“Her name is Lexa Woods and apparently she runs the L.A. office for my dad.” Clarke rolled her eyes and the thought of the woman made her want to jump out a window.

Raven eyed Clarke not understanding what the problem here was. “What is the problem then?”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open. “The problem?! The problem is that she is a complete and total bitch! She came into my office and acted like she owned the place. I’ve worked too hard for her to come in here and ruin everything that we’ve built.”

Raven’s eyes widened when she saw someone standing outside of her office which was all glass including the door. “Ummm Clarke…”

“She is going to fuck everything up and you should’ve heard what she said to me!” Clarke continued ignoring Raven completely.

“Clarke,” Raven said more seriously this time.

“What?” Clarke asked, and she was annoyed that Raven kept trying to interrupt her. Here she was trying to vent, and her best friend couldn’t even let her do that. Little did she know who was standing right outside of Raven’s office.

Raven looked at the woman who had her hand on the door handle. “Does Lexa have brown hair and green eyes?”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah why?”

That’s when the door opened. “It’s nice to hear that you think so highly of me, Clarke.” Lexa stood in the doorway and Raven’s mouth was hanging wide open.

Clarke was furious when she heard that voice. Lexa was so serious and elegant at the same time and the way she said her name made her angrier. She whirled around to confront Lexa. “So, you’re following me now? I will save you the trouble just tell me what you want to know about me, so you will leave me alone.”

Lexa’s face was stoic as can be. “I already know everything that I need to know about you.”

“You read my fucking file?” Clarke muttered under her breath. “Well since you gave me a warning I have one for you. You wont win this. You are trying to mess with my life and I won’t let you. You can’t undo what I built here, and my people won’t accept the changes you try to make.”

Lexa furrowed her brow and Clarke was taken aback. How could this woman not be taking her seriously right now?

“Your people? Are you really that naïve, Clarke? This company has the potential to be something huge and once I give these people incentives then they will listen to every word I say. You don’t have what it takes to be a leader. You must be able to make hard decisions and do what you think is right. You don’t have the guts to do those things. So, like I said earlier stay out of my way.” Lexa threatened, and she glared at both Raven and Clarke before exiting the room.

Clarke couldn’t believe that Lexa shit on her again. Right now, she was down two and she really needed a win. She looked at her watch and she was reminded of the staff meeting that she scheduled for ten o’clock. She smiled because that was where she could get Lexa back.

“Clarke I wouldn’t go up against her if I were you.” Raven advised because she didn’t want to see Clarke getting hurt.

“Shut up Raven. I’m not going to let her fuck up what we have here.” Clarke ran her hands through her hair and then left Raven’s office. She headed back up to the top floor and she didn’t say hi to anyone or joke around like normal.

She went right to Echo’s office and opened the door. Echo was sitting at her desk and she didn’t look happy.

“How did things go with Woods?” Echo asked, and she could tell by the look on Clarke’s face that things didn’t go good at all.

“Horrific. That woman is a bitch.” Clarke walked over and sat on the edge of Echo’s desk.

Echo nodded because she agreed completely. “You can say that again.”

“She is a huge bitch.” Clarke repeated, and she was still angry. “She threatened me twice already and I’ve known her for an hour.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

Clarke started pacing and she was biting her lip. She couldn’t get Lexa’s face out of her head and she hated her with every fiber of her being. “I don’t know but I have to do something.”

“The staff meeting is in an hour, so you better do it quick.” Echo reminded as she looked down at her laptop.

\--

Clarke spent the next hour on the sales floor chatting with Bellamy and Murphy. They both had good advice for her and she was glad that they didn’t want to see things change around here. At least she knew that some people had her back.

The meeting took place in the conference room on the top floor. Clarke was so nervous that she had to keep wiping her hands on her pants because they wouldn’t stop sweating. She was determined to not let Lexa get to her.

Almost everyone was in the conference room and Clarke couldn’t help but watch the door for Lexa who wasn’t here yet. When she saw Lexa walk in with someone at her side she was confused. She was going to say something mean to her, but she felt Echo’s hand on her shoulder.

She looked back at Echo and took a deep breath.

“Alright let’s begin,” Clarke said as she moved to the front of the room. She could see Lexa also moving to the front of the room and she clenched her fists at her sides.

“That won’t be necessary, Clarke.” Lexa walked right up to her and leaned by her ear. “Don’t fight me on this.”

Clarke instantly moved away from her, not liking what Lexa had to say. “Everyone I want you to meet Lexa Woods. She will be overseeing our office for a few months.”

“Why?” Raven asked not caring that she interrupted.

Lexa glared at the mechanic and answered for Clarke. “I am here to straighten this office out. This company has an opportunity to sell to some of the richest entrepreneur’s in the world. Some very important people will be setting foot in this building in the next few months. So, it’s time that everyone steps up their game. I have full authority over this office and I will fire whoever I think isn’t doing a good job.” Lexa explained as she scanned the room.

Clarke’s mouth dropped open and she shook her head. “I am still in charge of this office, Lexa will be overseeing us, but she has to go through me to do anything.”

Lexa turned to Clarke and then she gestured for the woman she walked in with to join them at the front of the room. “Anya is my assistant. Why don’t you read the document that Jake Griffin sent to me this morning?”

“No one needs to hear that.” Clarke grabbed the document from Anya’s hands and started scanning over it. When she read what her dad wrote she became angrier.

Lexa’s eyes widened when Clarke ripped the paper out of Anya’s hands. She held her hand out to stop Anya from doing anything to her. “The people working here deserve to know, Clarke,” Lexa whispered to her.

Clarke quickly shook her head. “No, this isn’t happening.”

“It is.” Lexa turned back to everyone. “This office is under my jurisdiction now. You will all report to me and a lot of things will be changing around here. If you don’t like my terms, then do yourself a favor and leave right now. This a workplace not a party zone.” Lexa said seriously, and her hands were clasped behind her back. “You’re all dismissed.”

Clarke watched as the room emptied out and she was in shock. She hated Lexa with everything in her right now. “What the hell was that?”

Lexa turned to Clarke and they were only standing a few feet away from each other. “That was what you deserved. This is real life, Clarke. You should be ashamed of the position you put your father in. You’re lucky that he is blinded by his love for you.”

“Blinded by his love for me?” Clarke asked as she eyed Lexa. “What the hell does that even mean?”

The brunette kept her hands behind her back and she held her head higher now. “You know exactly what it means. Your play time is over. You work for me now.” Lexa stated, and she wasn’t showing a single emotion.

“You can’t do this.” Clarke shook her head and she backed up. “You just made me look like shit in front of the whole office and now you want me to work for you? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Clarke laughed but it wasn’t lighthearted it was dark.

“Do yourself a favor and stop, Clarke. You have an opportunity to show your dad that your serious about this. Don’t you want to make him proud of you?” Lexa asked, and she saw how much she was getting to her.

Clarke wanted to punch Lexa so badly. “Fuck off Lexa.” Clarke growled, and she left the conference room because she wasn’t about to stay in there and take any more of that.

She needed to find a way to get to Lexa and make her look bad. There had to be something that she wasn’t good at or someone that she had a soft spot for. This was nowhere near over.

\--

Clarke spent the next few hours in Echo’s office and she really hoped that Lexa wouldn’t find her in there. She had been reading Lexa’s file for over an hour. There was barely anything on her and it infuriated her to no end.

“What are you grumbling about?” Echo asked from behind her desk.

Clarke was sitting up against the wall with the file that she got from Human Resources, she was glad that Octavia was willing to hand it over. “There is nothing in here on her.”

“She is a bitch what more do you need to know?” Echo asked, and she shut her laptop.

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Her office is right next door.”

Echo laughed. “I will say it to her face if you want me too.”

“No, I think that will make things worse.” Clarke smiled even though she wanted to be mad. “How do you always do that?”

“Do what?” Echo asked still looking at Clarke.

Clarke smiled and stood up. “You can always make me smile even if I’m mad.” Clarke revealed innocently.

“Cut the shit and get over here.” Echo rolled her eyes because she was able to see right through Clarke’s shit. “We both know what you want.”

She slowly walked over to Echo. The fact that everyone could read her emotions pissed her off, but right now she couldn’t have been happier about it. Clarke leaned down to kiss Echo and then she was pulled into Echo’s lap.

“I have work to do.” Clarke mumbled against Echo’s lips.

“You better get out there then.” Echo smiled, and she kissed Clarke and let go of her. Before Clarke could move she squeezed her ass. “If you need me you know where to find me.”

Clarke smirked and got up. “Yes, I do.”

As Clarke walked towards the door it opened. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Raven whisper shouted.

“Why?” Clarke asked confused.

“Oh, I wanted to make sure you were still commander in chief. And if you’re not I want to help you take Lexa out.” Raven whispered the last part and Clarke looked at her with concern.

“We aren’t taking anyone out Raven.” Echo interrupted, and she knew how people like Lexa were.

Raven laughed. “I didn’t mean kill her. I just meant like get her out of here. You know?”

“Yeah we know.” Clarke and Echo said in unison and Raven looked between the two of them.

Clarke grabbed Raven’s arm and pulled her out of Echo’s office and into her own. “I know what you’re thinking, and I want you to stop right now.” Clarke demanded as she let go of Raven and walked over to her desk.

Her office was still a mess and Raven completely forgot what she was saying because of it. “What happened in here?”

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. “Lexa happened.”

“You fought her!” Raven yelled, and her attention went from the mess to Clarke.

“No, Raven. Can you focus for one minute?” Clarke asked as she sat down.  She loved Raven but sometimes she was too much to handle.

Raven took a seat. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. So, what’s the plan?”

Clarke shook her head. She had been trying to think of one all morning. “I don’t have one.”

“Lucky for you I do.” Raven smirked, and she put her feet up on Clarke’s desk. “I don’t think you’re going to like it though.”

Clarke looked at the smirk on Raven’s face and she had a feeling that she wasn’t going to like it either. She didn’t have many other options right now so whatever Raven’s idea was its going to have to work.

“We need to actually work. Lexa seems to be all about taking things seriously. So, start taking things seriously and she won’t know how to respond,” Raven explained, and she was proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

Clarke groaned but deep down she knew that it would work. She was going to confuse the shit out of Lexa and she couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when she finally one ups her.

“Great idea Raven. We start tomorrow.”


	2. The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants a win against Lexa and she thinks the best course of action is getting rid of her. Lexa gets a little distracted at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. The last thing I should be doing is posting another new story when I cant seem to update the rest of the ones I have. I'm hoping this story will get me back into the groove of writing because I haven't had inspiration lately. If you commented on the first chapter thank you. I love hearing feedback from you guys. I hope you enjoy this one too.

The next day Clarke was on time to work. Her office was still a mess and she was going to clean it up, but she got distracted by Echo and she ended up in her office for some morning sex. Lexa didn’t cross her mind once until she saw her when she was walking out of Echo’s office.

She made eye contact with Lexa because she was staring at her when she turned her head. Clarke glared at her and then went into her office. Now cleaning seemed fifty times harder than it did before Echo distracted her.

Clarke heard knocking on her office door and she didn’t even think before telling whoever it was to enter. She had her back to the door and she was on her knees picking some things up off the floor.

“Wow I didn’t think that your office could get any dirtier?” Lexa raised her eyebrows and she wasn’t surprised in the least to see Clarke’s office like this.

“What do you want Lexa?” Clarke asked getting off her knees.

Lexa’s eyes dropped to Clarke’s cleavage because the top few buttons of Clarke’s blouse were undone. “Its nice to see that you are dressing more professional, but you really should actually button up your shirt.”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Lexa and then down at her shirt. She buttoned her shirt and then she put her hands on her hips. “Would it kill you to not be a bitch for one second?”

Lexa looked unfazed by Clarke’s statement. “You envy me and that’s fine, I didn’t come in your office to fight with you though. I came in here to discuss some things with you.”

Clarke was confused because Lexa had made it very clear yesterday that she was in charge here. “I thought you were the boss now.” She scoffed and started cleaning up her things.

“Yes, but you know this office better than I do. You said that you built it and I need your knowledge.” Lexa revealed, and she watched Clarke closely as she moved around the office.

“Oh, so now you suddenly want my help?” Clarke asked, and she stopped what she was doing and walked over to stand in front of Lexa. “It doesn’t work like that. I don’t want you here Lexa. Honestly, I don’t like you at all. You’re a bitch and I want you to stay away from me.” Clarke eyes didn’t move from Lexa’s.

Lexa took a deep breath and stared back at Clarke. “Fine.”

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but it was only just a minute. Clarke felt like she was going to throw up. She was thankful when Lexa walked out the door.

It only took her an hour to clean up her office. She organized everything, and she sat down to start doing the paper work on her desk. It seemed that every thirty minutes she saw Lexa walk by her office.

Every time the brunette walked by Clarke found herself staring. She reminded herself that she despised Lexa and then she would go back to work.

\--

“You really think that’s going to work Clarke?” Octavia asked once she explained the plan to her. “None of us like Lexa, but you want us to actually work instead of slacking off? I don’t think that’s going to fly well with people.” Octavia looked around as she spoke to Clarke.

“It has to O. I have to get rid of Lexa somehow and that’s the only way my dad will pull her out of here.” Clarke sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

Octavia placed her hand on top of Clarke’s. “Why don’t you just call your dad and talk to him?”

“He wont listen. Whoever is wanting to buy from us is important and he knows I’m a fuckup.” Clarke shook her head because that didn’t matter. What mattered was making sure Lexa didn’t ruin their lives.

“She is changing everything Clarke. She shortened breaks and she has banned cell phones from the workplace. People are actually working now.” Octavia whispered because they weren’t exactly alone.

They were on their lunch break in the lounge. Clarke suggested it because she didn’t want to be anywhere near Lexa.

“That’s what we need.” Clarke smiled and when Bellamy walked in with a pissed off look on his face she was confused.

Bellamy was apart of Clarke’s friend group, but she wasn’t as close to him as she was to Octavia. He walked right over to Clarke and Octavia and took the empty chair at the table. Right when he sat down he smiled.

Clarke and Octavia looked at him and then they shared a look.

“Are you okay Bell?” Octavia asked because she was confused.

“Yeah I’m fine. I had to fake being mad to get away from Lexa’s prying eyes. She is everywhere…one minute I’m…” He trailed off and blushed. “Yeah never mind that. She needs me and Murphy to fill out some paperwork with you O.” Bellamy replied, and his face was still bright red.

Clarke busted out laughing because she knew exactly what Lexa caught him doing. It was even funnier that his sister was the head of Human Resources, so she was going to find out too.

Octavia frowned when Clarke started laughing. “What’s so funny?”

Clarke pulled herself together and stopped laughing. “Nothing.”

“I have to get back to work.” Bellamy got up and he tripped on the chair before walking over to the door.

“I have to go to. Being the president isn’t an easy job.” Clarke joked.

As soon as she was out of the lounge she was intercepted by Raven. “Hey, Clarke. Do you want to bug Lexa? So, then we can listen in on her conversations with her assistant.”

Clarke listened to Raven’s proposal as they walked down the hallway. “I think that’s going a little too far…don’t you think?” Clarke asked, and she was used to this type of behavior when it came to Raven.

Raven shook her head. “No, I think it’s a good idea.”

Clarke went to say something when she noticed Lexa walking towards them, she nudged Raven hoping that she would start talking about something dumb.

“So, you drill a hole in the can of soda and you dump some baking soda inside. Then if you take a bb gun and shoot it, it will explode.” Raven used her hands to demonstrate and when she did the explosion with her hands she smacked Lexa in the face.

“Reyes. Watch yourself.” Lexa rolled her eyes and went on her way.

“Yes Commander.” Raven saluted and then she busted out laughing once Lexa was out of sight.

Clarke raised her eyebrow at the nickname Raven used for Lexa. “Commander?”

“Yeah because she is scary looking. She has that demeanor like she would be leading an army or something.” Raven shrugged and skipped down the hallway. “Monty needs me see ya later.”

\--

It had now been a week since Lexa showed up at the office. Clarke did her best to avoid Lexa and when she had to be around her for meetings or whatever she kept her mouth shut. This way she didn’t give Lexa the chance to embarrass her. She wasn’t blind though she saw the way Lexa looked at her and she looked at her the exact same way.

It was a pure hatred.

They were both women in power who despised each other.

Clarke was surprised that she hadn’t clawed Lexa’s eyes out yet.

“I’m glad that we are staying on pace with our production this month.” Lexa pointed at the chart that showed they were in the green this month.

They were in the conference room having a meeting with the heads of the departments. Clarke was having a hard time staying awake and the only reason that she was still awake was because Lexa wouldn’t stop glaring at her.

“Raven how are you doing with your new projects?” Lexa asked, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“I’m doing great. I should be done with them both in two weeks.” She smiled and leaned back in her chair.

Lexa nodded. “That’s good. Bellamy how are we doing on sales now?”

“Better than ever. Things have been running extra smoothly the last week.” He said as he looked between Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke coughed at what Bellamy said and it drew Lexa’s eyes to her. She glared back at her until she looked away. She really wished that Echo was in this meeting because she could use a distraction right now. Thinking of different ways to kill Lexa was tiring.

An hour later Lexa dismissed them, and Clarke was the first one out of her chair. When she stood up Lexa was right in front of her blocking her way to the door. “Can you move?”

Lexa blinked and stayed exactly where she was. “I wanted to thank you for actually putting in an effort for the last few days. Your office is already doing better.” Lexa eyed her, and it was softer than normal.

“Are you on something?” Clarke asked not understanding why Lexa was suddenly being nice to her.

She sighed and clasped her hands behind her back. “I’m going to be here for another nine weeks. I would rather us not be at odds the whole time.”

Clarke shook her head. “No. You caused this and you don’t get to randomly be nice and then be forgiven. That’s now how it works Lexa.” Clarke brushed up against her to get by and she got a weird feeling.

She could tell that Lexa was following her so instead of going into her own office she went into Echo’s.

“I had a feeling that I wasn’t going to be seeing you today.” Echo said not lifting her eyes from her laptop.

“I was stuck in a meeting. I’m sorry.” Clarke pouted as she walked over to Echo’s desk. She unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt and leaned on her desk. “Please forgive me.”

When Echo looked up from her laptop her eyes widened, and she moved her laptop off her desk. Then she pushed everything else onto the floor. “Only if you’re not wearing underwear.” Echo smirked and walked around the desk. She quickly pinned Clarke to the desk.

“You are going to have to find out for yourself.” Clarke whispered in her ear.

\--

Clarke was quickly realizing that Lexa didn’t have good timing at all and she didn’t think that she would figure it out when Echo’s fingers were knuckle deep inside of her.

There was apparently a first time for everything though.

The knocking happened right after Clarke orgasmed the first time. To her surprise Echo didn’t make any attempt to stop or to answer the door. Clarke figured that whoever was at the door was looking for her, but she couldn’t really think straight right now. She was laying flat on Echo’s desk and she was a moaning mess.

Clarke normally categorized herself as a top but in this case, Echo held the power and she was more than happy to oblige her.

“Everyone should be on lunch break.” Echo grumbled, but she didn’t stop moving her fingers in and out of Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes were shut now, and she knew that she was coming close to her second orgasm.

“I know Clarke is in there. Open the door.” Lexa announced, and you could hear the anger in her voice.

Echo looked between Clarke and the door. “She won’t come in here without permission.”

“Don’t stop,” Clarke begged, and she was completely breathless.

Echo decided to ignore the persistent knocking from Lexa and Clarke really wished that she had just talked to Lexa after the meeting. Maybe that would’ve kept her away.

The door couldn’t have opened at a more inconvenient time. Echo pulled her fingers out of Clarke right away. “Get the fuck out of my office.”

Lexa glared at Echo. She didn’t like when people spoke to her like that. “No, you’re lucky that you’re not getting fired.” Lexa growled, and she had her arms crossed.

“Fired for office sex? You came in here without my permission.” Echo advanced on Lexa wanting to show her that she wasn’t afraid of her.

“I’m your boss and my office is right next door. Next time be quieter, and I won’t interrupt.” Lexa snapped at Echo.

Clarke was extremely pissed when Lexa decided to barge in here and when she didn’t leave Clarke wanted to strangle her. She quickly pulled her skirt down and hopped off Echo’s desk. Her shirt was still unbuttoned revealing a lacy bra.

“Is that your way of condoning office sex?” Echo asked in shock.

Lexa shook her head and kept her resolve. “I’m trying to do paperwork and hearing someone moaning in the office next door is very distracting. I never said I condoned it, but it would’ve been better if I never had to know about it.”

Clarke could hear what Lexa was saying, but she didn’t want to hear any more of their conversation. So, she grabbed her heels and slipped by them. She was glad that everyone was on lunch break because her hair was disheveled, and she was still half naked.

When she got into her office she laid down on her couch and screamed into a pillow. She hated Lexa more than anything.

Two minutes later Lexa walked into her office without announcing herself.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Clarke asked as she sat up and watched Lexa walk over to her desk. When Lexa sat down behind her desk Clarke glared at her.

“Me? You’re the one getting fucked by the Vice President of your office,” Lexa replied unamused by this whole situation. She couldn’t help but stare at Clarke’s chest when she stood up and started walking over to her.

Clarke laughed. “So, what? Are you telling me that you’ve never had sex in your office?”

“I’m not discussing this with you.” Lexa glared at Clarke.

Clarke was not going to let Lexa off the hook that easily. “Come on Commander? It’s a simple question.”

Lexa watched Clarke bite her lip and she crossed her legs. “Commander?”

“Yeah Raven gave you a nickname.” Clarke shrugged and then she walked around to the side of the desk with the chair. She sat on the edge of the desk and looked at Lexa expectantly.

“I’m not answering your question. The office is a place of professionalism, not a…” Lexa trailed off and Clarke could tell that she was uncomfortable discussing this.

That made Clarke happy. Her goal was to annoy the crap out of Lexa. “Not a what?”

Lexa swallowed hard and tried her best not to look at Clarke. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does.” Clarke smirked because she knew that she was getting to Lexa. What she didn’t know was that she still wasn’t in control.

Lexa stood up and she moved so that she was standing right in front of Clarke. She placed her hands on either side of Clarke, but she made sure not to touch her. Clarke blinked because she was extremely confused.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lexa whispered as she eyed Clarke with ferocity.

Clarke licked her lips and her heart was beating out of her chest. “I would.” She whispered back, and she still hated Lexa, but she could feel the tension between them.

Lexa smirked letting her resolve break. “I expect you in the conference room on time tomorrow.”

Clarke’s breath hitched when she saw Lexa smile. “Yes Commander.” Clarke tried to hold back from laughing but she couldn’t.

“Don’t call me that.” Lexa growled snapping back into her normal bitchy self. “Also button up your shirt.” Lexa glanced down when she said it.

“I don’t think I will. You can if you want to though.” Clarke smirked, and she finally knew how to get to Lexa.

Lexa raised her eyebrows and for a second Clarke thought she was going to button her shirt.

“Isn’t that what your Vice President is for?” Lexa asked before pulling her hands off the desk and walking out of the room.

Clarke’s mouth was hanging wide open and she didn’t understand how Lexa always managed to one up her. Just to piss Lexa off she went back to Echo’s office. “Let’s finish what we started.”

Echo was happy to oblige Clarke.

Clarke didn’t hold back she made sure to be as loud as possible just to piss Lexa off.

\--

Lexa was sitting in her office facing the wall that separated her and Echo’s office. She knew that Clarke was just trying to get to her and she almost broke in her office not even twenty minutes ago. Clarke was becoming a problem and she needed to make the blonde hate her again.

What Lexa didn’t know was Clarke still hated her.

The sounds didn’t stop, and Lexa wondered how many rounds Clarke was going to go for. All she could think about was how it should be her in that office with Clarke pinned to the wall. Lexa stopped her thoughts from straying to far and she had to leave her office.

She ended up down on the engineering level. Raven gestured for her to come into her office when she walked by.

“What’s the commander doing down here?” Raven asked as she kept putting something together.

“I’m making sure everyone is doing their job,” Lexa answered, and she was annoyed. Raven calling her that just made her think of what almost happened in Clarke’s office. “Everyone knows about the meeting, tomorrow right?”

Raven nodded. “It’s just the department heads, again right?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay Lexa?” Raven asked because she could tell that Lexa seemed off.

Lexa went to leave, but she turned back to respond to Raven. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Raven shrugged and before she could say anything else Lexa was gone.

\--

Fifteen minutes before three Clarke walked into Raven’s office. “You aren’t going to believe what I found out today?”

“Let me guess you grew a pair of eyes and stopped hating Lexa?” Raven asked because Lexa was super-hot.

“Um no. I think that I hate her more which is even better.” Clarke sat down in one of the empty chairs in her best friend’s office. “Lexa is gay.”

Raven looked up from what she was tinkering with. “What?”

“She’s gay.” Clarke smiled, and she was proud of herself for figuring it out.  

“How do you know?” Raven asked, and she wasn’t convinced.

Clarke paused because she didn’t really want to explain how Lexa caught her and Echo having sex. She ended up telling Raven everything, especially the part where Lexa almost buttoned up her shirt.

Raven was almost speechless, almost. “That’s why Lexa was acting weird earlier!”

“What?” Clarke sat up straighter in her chair.

“She was wandering around down here and I asked her if something was wrong and she brushed it off.”

Clarke eyes lit up and she high fived Raven. “This is how we get rid of her.”

“Are you sure you want to?” Raven asked unsure of why Clarke hated Lexa so much in the first place.

“Yes, I want to. Hell, for Lexa Woods starts tomorrow.” Clarke smirked and stood up. “Thanks for all the help Rae. Love you.”

Raven laughed and went back to tinkering. The meeting tomorrow was going to very interesting.

\--

Clarke got up right when her alarm went off. She needed every second that she could get to ready herself for today. She made sure to wear another blouse along with a pencil skirt, but this time it was shorter.

She stood in front of her mirror an hour later and smirked at herself. Lexa was so going down and Clarke was convinced that she was going to win today. Obviously, she didn’t know what she was going up against or the precautions that Lexa would take now after yesterday.

Even if she couldn’t directly flirt with Lexa she could with Echo. She didn’t know if Lexa was the jealous type, but she hoped for the best.

Thirty minutes later Clarke was getting out of her car and getting in the elevator. She went straight to the conference room and smiled when she saw Echo already there.

Echo knew nothing about the plan that Clarke had going on. Clarke hoped that Echo wouldn’t mind the flirting especially since the sex they’ve been having is incredible.

Clarke sat down right next to Echo. As people filed into the room she chatted with Echo. Seeing Lexa was like getting hit by a truck. Clarke still despised her, but after yesterday she realized how attracted she was to Lexa.

Echo’s hand on her thigh brought her back to reality. As soon as Raven walked into the room and sat down the meeting started.

“Okay, we shouldn’t be in here to long. I just want to hear that everyone is meeting their goals for the week. I also want to know how our new protocols are going?” Lexa asked, and she scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Clarke last and she stared at her for a little to long.

Clarke felt Lexa’s eyes on hers and she sighed and unbuttoned the top button on her shirt.

Lexa happened to be taking a sip of water as Clarke did that and she choked on it.

“I’ll start,” Raven spoke up, “things are going good in engineering. The progress that we are making on the new products is amazing and I can’t wait for you guys to see them.”

“Good Raven,” Lexa praised the unruly brunette.

Clarke was already bored, and she was so glad that Echo was in here, she decided to lean up and whisper a few things in her ear. Echo didn’t seem to keen on obliging Clarke in the middle of the meeting. Clarke didn’t miss how Echo’s hand moved higher on her thigh.

The meeting dragged on for an hour and a half. Clarke had glared at Lexa for at least half of the meeting. She now had two buttons undone and she smirked at Lexa when Echo led her out of the conference room.

Lexa was furious, but she didn’t let it show, she just wanted Clarke to take one thing seriously. All of this horsing around was getting old.

\--

After Clarke had her fun in Echo’s office she ran her hands through her hair and knocked on Lexa’s office door.

“Enter.” Clarke heard, and she didn’t understand how one word could do that much to her. Lexa lifted her eyes from her laptop screen when Clarke walked in. “What do you want, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she stared her down.

“To talk.” Clarke stared back, and she shut the door and sauntered over to Lexa’s desk.

Lexa shut her laptop and folded her hands in her lap. “I hope you want to talk about your behavior in the meeting earlier,” Lexa commented, and she was completely still.

“My behavior?” Clarke questioned, and she walked around to the side of the desk Lexa was on. She hopped onto the desk and kicked her heels off. “Your meetings aren’t fun Lexa.”

“Meetings aren’t supposed to be fun,” Lexa responded with an eye roll.

Clarke swung her legs as she stared at Lexa. “What are they supposed to be? A snooze fest? If so, then you’ve hit the nail on the head.” Clarke grimaced when she said that. “I really need to stop hanging out with Raven.”

“Why are you really here?” Lexa asked, and Clarke didn’t miss the way that Lexa’s eyes raked up and down her body.

“I wanted to see your office. Actually, I really wanted to sit behind your desk since you keep sitting behind mine.” Clarke laughed, and she wasn’t joking.

Lexa shook her head. “There is a reason that I get to sit behind the desk, its because I have the authority.”

Clarke shivered when Lexa said authority. It was so sexy. She mentally slapped herself because she needed to keep herself focused. Clarke had to go, and she had to pretend that she didn’t find antagonizing Lexa fun.

“So, is that a no?” Clarke asked, she turned her facial features softer to try and get Lexa to cave.

“No. You will never sit behind my desk.” Lexa eyed Clarke the way that she had ever since she first looked at her.

Clarke wasn’t surprised that this was Lexa’s answer. The woman was extremely difficult about everything. Clarke didn’t even realize that now instead of hating Lexa with every bone in her body she was now wanting to impress her. “I am sitting behind it right now.”

“You’re sitting on it,” Lexa said dryly.

The laugh that came out of Clarke surprised Lexa. “I thought that was obvious.”

“It is.” Lexa looked down at her hands that she had now pulled into her lap. She had them folded together because she didn’t trust herself to behave around Clarke. The blonde was what she liked to call a big distraction. “There is work to be done, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded and hopped off Lexa’s desk. “You know you’re lucky I let you sit behind my desk,” Clarke stated as she walked towards the door. “I don’t think I’m going to let you the next time you come into my office because I will be sitting there. You may be the President of the L.A. office and think that you’re the boss, but I’m in charge.”

Lexa watched the blonde disappear out the door and when she did she took a deep breath. These run ins with Clarke were starting to get to her. She wanted to hate her. Hate was easier than whatever the hell Clarke was trying to do.

\--

Lexa kept a close eye on Clarke for the next few days. It seemed that every time she saw her the blonde was hanging all over Echo. They had sex in Echo’s office the same time everyday and she was starting to not be able to handle it.

Clarke needed someone stronger and smarter than Echo. Lexa always saw Clarke in her head and it annoyed the crap out of her. She just wanted to stop thinking about her for one minute. How could she not think about her though? All she heard was her moaning because of what Echo was doing to her every single day.

She needed to do something or else she was going to lose control.

One thing that Lexa Woods never let happen was herself losing control.

It was two o’clock on Friday afternoon. Lexa had just met with Raven in engineering. She was almost ready to present her products to Jake. Lexa told Raven to sit tight and she would set up the meeting for them.

She had been avoiding Clarke, but now she couldn’t because Clarke had to be there. Lexa took her time getting in the elevator and heading to the top floor. She was glad to see Echo’s office door open and no sign of Clarke in there.

Lexa walked up to Clarke’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Clarke called out.

She walked into the office and her eyes immediately fell on Clarke sitting behind her desk. Lexa smirked for a split second before her stoic mask returned.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up here. I’ve been sitting here for the last two days and I have to say this chair is super uncomfortable.” Clarke laughed as she typed something on her laptop.

Lexa ignored the small talk and kept it right down to the business she was here for. “I am setting up a meeting with your father and Raven. You need to be there too.”

Clarke stopped typing when she heard that. “Why do I need to be there, Lexa? My dad thinks I’m a fuckup. He should just fire me, yet here I am having to put up with you being annoying in my office every day.”

Lexa was taken aback. Clarke was the one that was being annoying. “I’m the one being annoying?” Lexa huffed and for the first time since she got here she felt like she was going to lose control.

Clarke’s eyes snapped up to Lexa’s. “That’s what I said.”

Everything that Clarke said was making Lexa see red and things were going to escalate extremely fast here. “No, Clarke, you have it wrong. You’re the one who fucked up this whole office. I wouldn’t have to even be here if it wasn’t for your laziness. If things go belly side up it will be on you. Your dad is depending on this office right now,” Lexa growled, and she realized that Clarke didn’t know that the company was failing.

“Why? He has never cared about the New York office. He barely cares about me. So why should I care what happens to this stupid office?” Clarke scoffed, and she stood up to focus all her attention on the brunette.

Lexa was in shock hearing Clarke say those words. “Your dad loves you more than anything! You’re the one who won’t let him show it. The company is failing!” Lexa yelled and that was the first time that she couldn’t stop herself from saying something stupid.

“You’re just saying that,” Clarke replied, and she didn’t trust Lexa at all. “If you don’t want to be here then get the fuck out of my office.” Clarke pointed at the door and she wasn’t messing around.

Lexa just stood there not moving.

“I said get the hell out of my office! You said that its fucked because of me, so leave. Go back to your stupid perfect life where you probably sit behind a desk and don’t have any fun at all. Better yet pull that stick out of your ass and make something of yourself.” Clarke ran her hands through her hair and she was looking at Lexa with so much ferocity in her eyes.

Lexa took what Clarke was saying and she promised herself that she wouldn’t snap again. “No.”

“What do you mean no, Lexa?” Clarke questioned as she walked over to stand in front of the brunette.

“This office is my responsibility. Whether you like it or not.” Lexa swallowed hard because of how close Clarke was to her.

Clarke shook her head. “I hate it and I hate you. You are heartless, Lexa, and I want you to leave.”

“No.” Lexa repeated. There was no way that she would walk away from any of this.

Clarke clenched her fists and you could clearly see the anger on her face. “I will only tell you one more time. Leave,” Clarke warned, and Lexa blinked and didn’t move.

After a second Lexa stepped forward. “I’m not leaving.”

Clarke was very aware of how close she was to Lexa now. She wanted to punch her in the face but staring into those green eyes calmed her slightly. “Fine I will leave.” Clarke stepped around Lexa and tried to make her way to the door.

Lexa caught her arm and both of their eyes snapped to each other’s. Clarke’s skin was on fire where Lexa was holding her arm, Lexa felt the exact same thing. “The meeting,” Lexa started but she lost her train of thought.

“Make it for whenever you so please.” Clarke ripped her arm out of Lexa’s grip and exited her office.

Lexa was left standing there wondering what the hell just happened.


	3. We are what we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke attends a meeting with Lexa and Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you guys seem to be enjoying this story. I wrote this for one of my friends a few months ago and I decided to post it to get myself inspired to write again. I have up to the fifth chapter written so I will update until that chapter and hopefully my inspiration wont leave me. Thanks for reading and if you enjoy it leave me a comment. I like hearing thoughts about the story.

Clarke showed up late to the meeting that Lexa setup for Raven to present the new products to her dad. Lexa had sent her an email explicitly telling her to be there at nine sharp, but Clarke ignored it. It was now nine fifteen and she was getting out of the elevator.

She meandered through the office and made sure to take her time opening the door. Clarke was holding two coffees and she had found out that Lexa liked black coffee and that wasn’t a surprise. The glare that Lexa was giving her didn’t faze her in the least. She sat down across from Lexa and pushed the coffee she got over to her.

Clarke did her best not to smirk when Lexa grabbed it because it wasn’t black. The coffee that Lexa was holding was sweeter than Clarke liked. Raven eyed her curiously after the coffee interchange knowing that things were rough between the two women.

Once Lexa took a sip of the coffee the look on her face made Clarke bust out laughing, she very quickly reeled herself back in because Lexa’s demeanor changed even faster. The look she was giving Clarke now was a ‘you better run because I’m going to kill you’ look.

Raven sensing the tension between the two of them decided to speak up. “So, who’s excited to hear about my new products?”

“Shut up Raven.” Clarke commented.

“Save it for Mr. Griffin.” Lexa added, and her eyes didn’t leave Clarke’s.

Clarke was in way too deep now and she didn’t even realize how pissed off Lexa really was. She should honestly be scared, but she wasn’t. She tried her best to look unfazed by the look Lexa was still giving her.

That’s when Jake appeared on the screen Lexa had pulled down. Clarke hated conference calls more than she hated Lexa. Seeing her dad made her want to throw up especially after what Lexa revealed to her in their last yelling match.

“Hello Lexa, Clarke. I’m assuming the girl with all the tech in front of her is Raven?” Jake asked as he smiled at the three of them.

Raven nodded. “Yes sir, I’m Raven, we’ve met before, but I was little, so you probably don’t remember me.”

“I remember Raven, why don’t you go ahead and pitch your products to me?” Jake asked, and he looked between Clarke and Lexa who looked like they were having a stare down.

When Raven started explaining her new tech to her father Clarke did her best not to doze off. Her eyes were glued to Lexa and Lexa’s eyes stayed on hers. They were having a stare off and she so wasn’t going to lose this.

A few minutes later she felt Lexa kick her under the table and her eyes went to the screen.

“Clarke what do you think about Raven’s products?” Jake asked even though he knew his daughter wasn’t paying attention.

“I think that they are going to sell out. Raven is your top tech designer anything that she touches is going to make you money. That’s all anyone’s in it for, right?” Clarke asked as she glared at her dad.

Lexa’s eyes widened when Clarke spoke to her father that way.

“Clarke, we aren’t having this conversation right now. You ladies need to discuss how we are going to make these products the top sellers in the company. I want reports of whatever you work out. Get to work,” Jake said before hanging up.

“What the hell was that?” Lexa asked staring at Clarke.

Clarke stared back at Lexa. “Nothing that concerns you.”

“Oh, I think that it does concern me,” Lexa commented as she crossed her arms.

Raven was sitting there not understanding what the hell was going on. “Um guys? Shouldn’t we get Bellamy, so we can discuss things?”

“Why Lexa? Is it because you think that you’re supposed to know everything just because you’re the President of the L.A. office?” Clarke questioned, and she was gripping the sides of the chair hard.

Lexa shook her head and grinded her jaw. “No.”

“Look at that the ‘Commander’ is mad that she doesn’t know something. Tell us how it feels Lexa?” Clarke pressed, and she knew what she was getting herself into.

When Lexa didn’t respond, her facial features hardened, and her breathing became more erratic.

“Clarke what are you doing?” Raven asked not understanding what was going on here.

Lexa stood from her chair out of nowhere. “Get out Raven,” she growled, and she pointed at the door.

Raven nodded and got up. She then grabbed her gadgets and hurried out of the room.

“You think you’re being funny, don’t you?” Lexa cocked her head to the side as she leaned on the table. Her hands were gripping the table so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

Clarke should be afraid, but she isn’t. “No, I don’t. All I’m saying is now you know how it feels. Not everyone gets to live life like you, but you don’t care about anyone else…so what does it matter?”

“I care about a lot of things, Clarke,” Lexa responded her grip still extremely tight on the edge of the table.

“Like what?” Clarke stared at her without moving a muscle.

Lexa laughed and shook her head. “I’m not doing this with you.” Lexa refused to give this sort of information to Clarke. The type of information she wanted could destroy a person and she wasn’t about to give her that power.

“Oh, so now you want to back out? Now you’re too good for this because you don’t want to open up? You are a hypocrite Lexa.” Clarke spit the words at her and she could see the fire burning behind Lexa’s eyes now.

“We are what we are,” Lexa said nonchalantly, and all the anger was suddenly gone from her face.

Clarke didn’t understand how Lexa could so easily push aside her emotions. She couldn’t do that, and it pissed her off even more. She watched Lexa walk out and she went to follow her when Raven and Bellamy walked into the conference room.

“Is now a good time?” Bellamy asked looking between Raven and Clarke.

Clarke took a deep breath and sat back down. “Now is perfect. Let’s figure this out.”

Raven and Bellamy nodded and took their seats. Clarke couldn’t help but stare at the empty space that Lexa had been occupying just a minute before. She could still see the look on Lexa’s face. The woman didn’t share her emotions easily and Clarke envied her.

\--

Two hours later Clarke was leaving the conference room. Bellamy and Raven had plenty of good ideas and Clarke knew that she had to run them by Lexa only she didn’t want to. The last thing that she wanted to do was go near her.

She went into her own office and typed up a document with all of the ideas that they discussed. Right when she hit send Raven entered her office without even knocking.

“What the hell Raven?” Clarke asked, and she was freaked out because she thought that it might be Lexa.

“I should be asking you that, Clarke? What was going on with you and Lexa this morning?” Raven sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. It was actually comforting to see someone that didn’t challenge her authority.

Clarke shifted in her chair because she didn’t want to talk about it. “We are fighting. Its nothing new.” Clarke sighed and ran her hands through her hair. The thought of Lexa was stressing her out and she hated her right now.

“It’s becoming a problem, even your dad noticed.” Raven leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. “You need to stop.”

“I can’t just stop fighting with her Raven. You don’t understand, and I don’t expect you too,” Clarke snapped coldly and then her eyes widened because hating Lexa was affecting everything else. “I’m sorry Raven, I’m stressed.”

Raven glared at her. “That’s obvious. I’m just trying to help, so don’t get mad at me.” Raven gestured to herself and stood up.

Clarke nodded and shut her laptop when she saw an email from Lexa come through. Raven walked to the door and Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. “Where are you going?”

“HR, I need to talk to O.” Raven had her hand on the door.

“I’m coming with you. I need to talk to her too.” Clarke stood up from her chair and walked over to Raven.

The two of them walked down the hallway and Clarke tried to peek into Lexa’s office but her blinds were closed. She now wondered what the email Lexa sent said. Raven pressed the button for the elevator when they got there.

It opened right away and once Clarke was in the elevator she saw Lexa walk out of her office. Lexa’s eyes connected with hers and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from stepping forward. She wanted to confront Lexa again after earlier. Raven’s hand on her shoulder kept her in the elevator. They glared at each other until the doors of the elevator shut.

Clarke brushed Raven’s hand off her shoulder and tried not to be mad for what she just did.

“You can’t fight her in the middle of the office, Clarke you know that,” Raven reminded and then they stood in silence until the elevator opened.

Raven led them to Octavia’s office and she pushed Clarke in first knowing that she needed to keep an eye on her for now.

“Hey guys,” Octavia greeted from the seat behind her desk.

Clarke smiled and took a seat, Raven took the other seat, and then they both sat there silently staring at each other.

“Are you guys here for something? Because I am trying to do some work,” Octavia stated looking up from her computer.

“I am.” Raven crossed her legs and pulled a pen out of her pocket. “You needed me to sign some paperwork?”

Octavia nodded and grabbed the papers. “Yeah here they are. I starred all the places where you need to sign. Bellamy already told me some of your ideas for your new products. It sounds like they are going to sell out.” Octavia closed a drawer and smiled at Raven.

“Hopefully,” Raven replied and then she started signing the paperwork.

Not even five minutes later the door of Octavia’s office was opening. Clarke turned her head to see who it was, and she hoped that it was Bellamy or someone else. Just anyone but Lexa.

Lexa froze in the doorway when she saw Clarke and Raven sitting in Octavia’s office. “I can come back,” Lexa announced and then she started closing the door.

“No, I need your signatures now. You’re an important person, Lexa,” Octavia laughed and moved around until she had a pile of papers for Lexa to sign.

Raven’s head lifted at the sound of Lexa’s name. She immediately looked at Clarke who was glaring at Lexa. “Clarke.” Raven poked her with the pen to get her attention.

Clarke didn’t look at her, she was to busy hating everything about Lexa. She hated how perfect she seemed to be in everyway and when Lexa looked down at her she didn’t stop glaring.

“Clarke are you going to get up, so Lexa can fill out her paperwork?” Octavia asked, and she looked between Clarke and Lexa not understanding the tension between them.

Lexa shook her head her eyes not leaving Clarke’s. “I will fill them out in my office.”

Clarke eyed Lexa curiously, the hatred between them was there, but there was something else too.

“I need them back before three,” Octavia reminded before going back to the email she was typing on her laptop.

Clarke watched Lexa leave Octavia’s office and she got up to follow her. Lexa was too fast, so she didn’t make it in the elevator with her if Lexa even took the elevator Clarke didn’t know. She went back to her office and sat down at her desk. She still hadn’t looked at the email Lexa sent her, and she didn’t know if she wanted too.

Five minutes later her curiosity got the best of her. She clicked on the email and read the words that Lexa had typed to her.

_Come to my office at 2:45._

Clarke blinked not understanding why Lexa wanted to speak with her or even what she wanted to speak with her about. This was getting annoying though and if Lexa wanted to end it than Clarke would gladly oblige her.

Since it was only a little after one Clarke decided to pay Echo a visit.

\--

Lexa was filling out paperwork in her office when her assistant came in. Anya was really her V.P. at the L.A. office. Lexa lied to everyone because she didn’t need Clarke knowing that her dad was really trying to get her to quit.

“Any progress?” Anya asked, and Lexa knew exactly what she was referring too.

“If you’re talking about Clarke? Then no.” Lexa kept signing the papers not bothering to look up.

Anya frowned wanting there to be news or at least some good drama to get her through the day. “You need to try harder.” Anya crossed her arms and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Lexa’s desk.

“I don’t need to do anything, Anya. Clarke won’t be quitting and it’s as simple as that. I know you want this office for yourself, but I wont sabotage her job,” Lexa said seriously because that wasn’t the type of person she wanted to be.

“Why are you defending her?” Anya scoffed not believing the words that were coming out of Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa shook her head and her grip was tightening on the pen in her hand. “I’m not defending her, but the only way she is leaving this company is on her own terms. Are we clear on that?” Lexa glared at Anya wanting her to know how serious she was.

Anya nodded and then she left the room. Lexa sighed and a second later the pen in her hand snapped. She got up to throw it in the garbage and that’s when she heard the moaning. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only a little after one. There was no way that she was going to be able to handle this for over an hour.

Lexa grabbed a new pen and tried to finish her paperwork as fast as she could. When she was done she brought it downstairs to Octavia. She took her time and she even walked slow, but when she returned to her office she could still hear Clarke and Echo going at it. Lexa paced her office and tried to block out the sounds.

\--

At 2:45 Clarke started getting dressed in Echo’s office. Clarke hoped that she had made Lexa even more mad because this was her intention. Echo knew nothing about it and she didn’t want to hurt her, but they weren’t exclusive, so she didn’t worry about it too much.

She kissed Echo before leaving her office. Clarke had that ‘just fucked’ look on her face and her hair was a mess. For some reason she was nervous to go into Lexa’s office but after a minute she pushed the door open.

Lexa was pacing but when she saw Clarke she took a seat at her desk. Clarke could tell that she was on edge. “You’re late.”

“At least I’m here at all,” Clarke mumbled as she walked over and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Lexa’s desk. “What do you want?”

“What do I want?” Lexa raised her eyebrows and sat up straight. Clarke hated how she was always professional and all business. “I want you to stop having sex in the office next to mine.”

Clarke’s eyes widened, and she stood up right away. “That’s what you called me in here for?”

Lexa shook her head and she stood as well. “No, I called you in here to discuss the email that you sent me. You have some good ideas, Clarke.” Lexa eyed her.

“Oh, so before I was a fuckup, but now I have good ideas? When does the lying stop Lexa?” Clarke questioned, and she hated Lexa so much right now. She approached her not even thinking about how this could end up.

“The lying ends now…” Lexa paused and took a deep breath, “my assistant is my V.P. and she came here to make sure that you quit.”

Clarke blinked not understanding.

“Your dad wants Anya to take over the New York Office,” Lexa revealed, and she couldn’t help but stare at the hickeys on Clarke’s neck. Something about her was so ethereal and Lexa found herself wanting to put her hands-on Clarke.

“And you’re helping her?” Clarke was furious at Lexa and her father. She didn’t see this coming at all and she quickly realized that she was the one who caused it.

Lexa shook her head. “I came here to help fix this office, Clarke. We might not get along, but I wouldn’t be apart of their plan.”

“You’re lying! All you do is lie Lexa! That is exactly the type of person that you are. You are a jealous liar. If she wants my position tell her to come for it. The only way she is going to get it is if I’m dead,” Clarke growled and glared at Lexa.

“Stop being petty and open your eyes. Then maybe you will see that I’ve been trying to help you!” Lexa yelled unable to hold back her anger any longer.

Clarke shook her head and stepped closer to Lexa. “You don’t care about anyone other than yourself, Lexa. You are heartless and cold. You are perfect for this company in every way. You should tell my dad that I might be what destroys this office, but you…you will be the reason that the whole entire company fails. I see the way that you hide your emotions and one day…one day you’re going to break, and the result will be the destruction of everything that you’ve worked so hard to build,” Clarke whispered, and she was inches from Lexa now.

Lexa heard every single word that the blonde said, and she was angrier than she had been in a long time. She could only think to do one thing though.

Clarke watched Lexa and she expected the brunette to be yelling at her, she could tell that Lexa was mad because of how her fists were clenched. Before Clarke knew what was happening Lexa’s lips were on hers.

Even though both of them were angry the kiss was soft and slow. Lexa’s hand was on the right side of Clarke’s face and Clarke had her hands-on Lexa’s hips. When Lexa went to change angles, Clarke pulled away.

While she was kissing Lexa, it was like she was in a dream, but now that she could breathe she was brought back to reality.

Lexa looked at Clarke confused on why she pulled away.

Clarke wasn’t confused, she still hated Lexa, and she was still pissed. She then slapped Lexa across the face. She hit her so hard that she left a red mark.

When Lexa turned her head back to look at Clarke, a tear was running down her cheek. “Get out,” Lexa whispered, and her voice was completely hollow.

Clarke was scared for a moment that Lexa would retaliate, but she didn’t. Clarke decided to heed Lexa’s words and she hurried out of her office.


	4. The Commander doesn't lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke vents to Raven. Lexa visits Octavia in HR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying thank you for all of the nice comments! Knowing people are enjoying the story is what will keep me writing it. I am going to let you guys know this posting everyday wont continue. I just had these chapters stored up for a while. The 5th chapter isn't finished and I might revamp it. So it will probably take a few days for me to post. If I don't post in a few days you have permission to yell at me in the comments. In the meantime check out some of my other stories because I plan to update all of them soon. Let's hope this story gets me back into my writing groove. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one and please leave more comments!

Clarke couldn’t even go back to her office. Instead she took the stairs down to Raven’s office. She walked in without knocking and she shut the door and leaned up against it.

“You know you better be here because of a work idea or a work issue.” Raven said as she looked up at Clarke.

Clarke saw Raven’s expression change as soon as she looked at her and she hated that everyone could read right into her emotions. For once she wanted to be able to hide them like Lexa. Thinking about Lexa made her expression harden and she walked over to Raven’s desk and sat down.

“Um you okay Griffin?” Raven asked, and she stopped tinkering on one of her new inventions.

Clarke shook her head, she currently had her head in her hands, she knew that she needed to start talking because she had no clue what Lexa was going to do. She assaulted a coworker and that normally resulted in termination.

“Earth to Clarke?”

“You don’t want to know what happened,” Clarke stated as she lifted her head out of her hands.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. “I really do. What did Lexa do now?”

“It wasn’t Lexa…I mean it was Lexa, but it was me.” Clarke rambled not knowing how to tell Raven what she did.

“Woah slow down Griffin.” Raven moved across the room and took the seat next to her. “Start from the beginning.”

“I hit her. Raven, I slapped Lexa across the face.” Clarke admitted, and she knew that she was completely fucked.

Raven’s eyes widened, and she stood up and stared at Clarke. “You what? Do you have a death wish?”

“No, I just…”

“You just what? You decided to hit her for fun. She is going to run to HR and you’re going to be screwed when they find out. Everyone knows that assaulting another coworker results in immediate termination,” Raven reminded, and Clarke knew that.

“I know I wasn’t thinking.” Clarke whispered, and she didn’t even know why she was telling Raven. She would’ve been better off keeping this whole thing to herself.

“Clearly, oh fuck.” Raven swore, and Clarke turned, and she saw Lexa walking right towards Raven’s office.

Her eyes widened, and she couldn’t hide because Lexa’s eyes were already on hers. A second later she opened the door and walked in. “I hope I’m not interrupting, but I wanted to discuss the marketing techniques with you Raven.”

“Sure, thing boss. I talked over some ideas with Bellamy and Clarke.” Raven responded as she moved behind her desk and she started typing.

Clarke was up and brushing by Lexa to get out of Raven’s office. She couldn’t be around her, not after what she did. She saw the look that was on Lexa’s face and she didn’t look mad, she looked hurt and disappointed. That made Clarke feel like shit even more.

She figured it was safe to go back to her office since Lexa was now on the production floor. Clarke would leave but she had more work to do today meaning she had to stay until four.

\--

After talking with Raven about how they were going to market her products Lexa went to Human Resources. Lately it seemed like she was here 24/7.

“Lexa, what brings you here?” Octavia asked, she was talking with the secretary at the front desk on the floor.

“I’m looking for Anya. Have you seen her?”

Octavia smiled. “Yeah, she was here an hour ago, she said she was leaving early though. She is definitely keeping my department on their toes.”

Lexa laughed because that was the idea. Anya was supposed to be helping her straighten things out where she couldn’t. Since she was so focused on Clarke, she was glad that Anya came to New York with her.

“Do you have anything to report?” Octavia asked curiously.

Lexa shook her head. “No everyone has been behaving professionally,” Lexa said, and she didn’t even realize the red mark that she had on her face, from when Clarke hit her, not even thirty minutes ago.

“That red mark on your face suggests something different.”

Lexa didn’t panic she found it easy improvising in situations such as these. “I fell asleep in my office. You can only work so hard.”

“You should give yourself a break then. I mean the office is running great and it’s all thanks to you. Maybe you really are the ‘Commander’.” Octavia smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’m going to have a conversation with Raven about that. Have a good weekend.” Lexa walked away swiftly, she didn’t want to converse with Octavia anymore. Her mind was too caught up on Clarke and the kiss that they shared.

All she wanted was to feel Clarke’s lips on hers again. Clarke sparked something within her, and she wanted to explore it. Lexa was mad at herself for creating conflict with Clarke but if she knew that she was going to fall for her than she wouldn’t have. She was just trying to do her job after all.

She didn’t want to let what happened with Clarke fester over the weekend, so she decided to pay her a visit. It was nearing three thirty and the office was emptying quickly. Lexa took the elevator to the top floor.

When she got off, she saw that everyone had cleared out and it gave her more confidence to confront Clarke. She decided not to knock on Clarke’s door because she knew that she wouldn’t let her in if she knew it was her.

Clarke was sitting at her desk typing something on her laptop. Her legs were crossed, and she looked so sexy sitting there. Lexa felt her mouth go dry and she hated that she had such a hard time controlling her impulses around Clarke. She seemed to have a deeper connection with her though and that was new for her.

Lexa caught Clarke’s eye after she had taken a few steps.

“Are you ever going to learn to knock?” Clarke asked but her voice lacked its normal confidence and sarcasm.

“I would’ve, but you wouldn’t have let me in,” Lexa responded, completely calm.

Clarke laughed. “You’re right about that. Let me guess, you’re here to claim your prize? Go ahead. Get it over with.”

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows when she realized that Clarke was accepting defeat. “What are you talking about?”

“You were in HR.” Clarke said dryly, she looked down at her laptop screen.

“You’re keeping tabs on me.” Lexa clasped her hands behind her back, she wanted to keep this discussion as professional as she could.

Clarke didn’t say anything and that answered Lexa’s question.

“You’re smart to do that.”

“Cut the shit Lexa. Do I have to fire myself or something? Or should I just quit because I’m sure that would make you happy enough to throw a fucking office party. Oh, wait you have a stick shoved too far up your ass for that.” Clarke scoffed, and she stood to approach Lexa. “You said that I was the princess and that I’m the one who has everything, but its really you. You walk around here and command everyone to do whatever the hell you want them to do. I’m sure the whole ‘I work harder than anyone in this company’ is complete and total bullshit.”

Lexa for once was having a hard time keeping a straight face. She just stared at Clarke because she had a feeling that saying something would only make the situation worse.

“Look at that the Commander is quiet. Do you really have nothing to say? No witty comebacks or wise advice. Come on, Lexa, I’m sure you’re just _dying_ to say something.” Clarke pressed, and Lexa was having a hard time staying silent.

She wasn’t going to give this to Clarke though.

“No? Well I have to say I am surprised. I want you to know something, Lexa. You think that you’re in control of everything, but you can’t control me. You don’t get to have me either. I’m not yours so take a good look because that’s all you get.” Clarke smirked, and Lexa hated that she kissed Clarke earlier because now Clarke knew that Lexa was attracted to her. “I want you to know that when Echo is fucking me in her office that you will never get to do that to me.” Clarke whispered in her ear.

Lexa licked her lips and took a step back. “I’m sorry that I kissed you. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, but you kissed me back.” Lexa watched Clarke’s eyes widened and now Lexa smirked. “I think that you’re the one who wants me and the only way that you can keep your feelings from rising is by hating me. That’s fine, you can hate me all you want. Just know that if you ever hit me again it will be the end of your career. You’re walking on thin ice, Clarke. You might want to watch where you step.”

“I do hate you.” Clarke replied confidently.

“That’s good. I would be worried if you didn’t. Have sex with Echo in her office again and you’re fired,” Lexa threatened.

Clarke crossed her arms and walked back to her desk and sat down in her chair. “Try and stop me.”

“I would think again about challenging me. The Commander doesn’t lose.” Lexa used the nickname that Raven gave her, and she found it funny.

“Ha ha you’re a laugh riot, Lexa. How about you get out of my office?” Clarke asked but Lexa knew that she wasn’t asking, it was a demand.

Lexa watched Clarke and she was challenging her by standing here after she told her to leave.

Clarke leaned forward in her chair and rested her arms on her desk. “I said get out.”

“Why don’t you make me get out? Since you’re the one that’s in control.” Lexa mocked, and she hated herself for stooping to Clarke’s level, but she needed to show Clarke how stupid this all was.

Clarke stood up from her desk and approached Lexa. “Get out,” Clarke growled, and Lexa didn’t move a muscle.

“Make me.” Lexa challenged. She was enjoying getting under Clarke’s skin, and she planned to do it more often.

Clarke stepped closer to Lexa, but she still didn’t move. They were now staring each other down and Lexa found it hard to keep a straight face because Clarke was struggling too.

“Are you going to leave? I have work to do?” Clarke asked, and she looked annoyed.

“What happened to being the one in control? Or I guess you prefer for someone else to be in control considering you let Echo fuck your brains out every day in her office,” Lexa said all to calmly. She was too good at this.

Clarke scoffed. “You know nothing about what I want.”

Lexa laughed, and she saw the way Clarke looked at her when she did. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Clarke said, and her voice dropped an octave. This time when Clarke stepped closer to her Lexa took a step back. “I am always the one in control. Echo knows that and now you know it.”

Clarke took another step and Lexa stepped back again. This was unlike her, but Clarke had a way about her. “I don’t think I do,” Lexa whispered, and she backed into the door that she closed on the way in.

Clarke stepped so close to her that there was barely any space between them. She put her hands on flat on the door and stared at Lexa. “Do you want to find out?” Clarke asked, and Lexa knew that she was completely fucked. Clarke was toying with her one hundred percent.

Lexa’s mouth went dry and she nodded. “Yes.”

“I don’t think you’re ready Commander, but I want you to think about what I could do.” Clarke whispered in her ear and when Clarke’s lips brushed Lexa’s ear her whole body shivered. “Now get out of my office _please_.” Clarke enunciated the last word with extra finesse. Then she took her hands off the door and strutted back to her desk.

Lexa stood there for a minute and took deep breaths. She watched Clarke walk over to her desk and the way she walked and her legs and the way she sat down. She couldn’t stop staring and as soon as Clarke caught her gaze she turned and opened the door.

The office was empty. When she walked into her office she paced around as she tried to go over what just happened in her head. Clarke got to her and she hated that she let it happen so easily.

\--

The weekend passed by in the blink of an eye and Clarke was proud of herself for getting to Lexa. She deserved it after many of their other encounters. Clarke knew that Lexa was interested in her ever since she had that first meeting with her. Clarke could read everything from the look in her eyes. She realized that no one else picked up on the things she did about Lexa. She reminded herself that it was all a game and that she hated Lexa.

The problem was she didn’t hate Lexa, she admired her. There was no way that she was going to let Lexa find that out. Clarke walked into the office like she owned the place. Being the boss she should have this confidence every day. It was newly found because of how she handled Lexa on Friday.

Clarke had the upper hand and she couldn't wait to shove it in Lexa's face.

“Clarke!” Raven yelled, and she turned around to see Raven running at her.

“What?” Clarke asked confused on the urgency of her friend.

Raven caught her breath when she got to Clarke. “Becca is coming to tour the office today.”

“Becca…?” Clarke asked, and she didn’t understand the urgency in this.

“You don’t know who Becca is! The buyer, Clarke! Fuck, Lexa is going to rip you a new one.” Raven pressed the button for the elevator and adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

Clarke laughed. “No, she isn’t and chill I know who Becca is.” Clarke got into the elevator when the doors opened. She freaked out on the inside because she didn’t know who Becca was and Lexa would kill her if she found out. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that she had the upper hand.

Raven punched Clarke hard in the shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Ow.” Clarke rubbed her arm. Raven threw a hard punch.

“You better get your shit together, and no fighting with Lexa today.” Raven said as she walked out of the elevator and onto the production floor.

Clarke rolled her eyes. There would be no more fights with Lexa. She had the control and she could manipulate Lexa in anyway that she wanted. Manipulation wasn’t wrong if it was for a good cause. She wouldn’t lose any sleep over it.

When the elevator opened for Clarke the first thing she saw was Lexa. Lexa walked up to someone’s desk yelled at them to clean it up and then moved onto the next person. Clarke frowned, and she knew that this wasn’t the type of environment that they needed for today. Clarke needed everyone to be calm, cool, and collected including herself. She knew that wouldn’t happen with Lexa acting this way.

Clarke decided split second to bee line it to her office, she hoped that Lexa wouldn’t see her. She looked to be almost clear of being seen until Lexa appeared in front of her.

“We need to talk now.” Lexa said, she had her hands on her hips and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun exposing her neck. What Clarke wouldn’t do to be able to kiss her neck or her jawline. “Clarke.”

“Mmm yeah, I’d rather not. You’re freaking out for no reason and to think that they call you the Commander.” Clarke joked, and her smile disappeared when she saw the look on Lexa’s face.

Lexa looked around them and then leaned in to whisper something in Clarke’s ear. “I want you in my office in five minutes.”

“You’re not the one in control here. I thought we already established that.” Clarke smirked, she was referring to their conversation on Friday. Clarke decided to get a little bolder when Lexa blushed slightly. “How about you come into my office right now?” Clarke asked, and she knew that she made Lexa uncomfortable, she even looked flustered.

Lexa swallowed hard and she glanced around the office again. “Fine.”

Clarke led Lexa into her office and she shut the door behind Lexa. “Don’t even think about trying to sit behind my desk. You’re not in charge here. People might think you are, but around me you’re far from it. Now what has the Commander so nervous and on edge?”

“No one told you.” Lexa said, her voice was flat, and Clarke was surprised that Lexa took what she said without any comeback at all. She went to sit down behind her desk before responding.

“Raven told me. Someone named Becca is coming to tour the office today. What’s the big deal?” Clarke asked as she took off her coat and unbuttoned the top button of her blouse.

Lexa didn’t respond and when Clarke looked at her she saw where her eyes were trained. “You let me know how that whole looking and not touching thing is going. Anyway, don’t let my cleavage stop you from expressing your worries to me.”

Lexa looked way more stressed than usual, and she dressed super sharp today which made Clarke happy. “Becca isn’t just a someone. She is a highly prestigious soon to be client of ours and you will treat her with respect. She is going to be arriving at ten thirty. We are giving the tour along with Echo.” Lexa rolled her eyes when she said Echo’s name.

Clarke shook her head because everything about Lexa was ironic. She seemed to be this completely professional person, but she could be super childish. She also acted like the Commander but deep down she wanted someone to control her. There were also some mysterious things about her and Clarke planned to figure it all out. She hoped that if Lexa hid anything from her it would help Clarke hate her more.

“Good I will let Echo know. See you at ten thirty.” Clarke flashed Lexa a smile and she didn’t have to ask Lexa to leave. This time she did of her own accord. As soon as she left Clarke buzzed Echo into her office.

“What do you want so early?” Echo asked as she walked into Clarke’s office.

Clarke laughed and stared at Echo. “Do you even have to ask?”

“Apparently not.” Echo smirked, and she walked over to Clarke and leaned down to kiss her.

“I need to tell you something.” Clarke whispered against Echo’s lips.

Echo frowned and pulled away, but not too much. “Can it wait?”

Clarke shook her head and bit her lip. “At ten thirty you are helping me, and Lexa give a tour to a client. She is very important, so you need to be on your best behavior.”

“Do I?” Echo asked and then she kissed Clarke again. “What about now?”

“You can be on your worst behavior.”

Echo smiled. “Good because I don’t think I can behave with your blouse unbuttoned like that.” Before Clarke knew it Echo unbuttoned her whole blouse. “Get ready to get your mind blown, Griffin.”

\--

Lexa couldn’t stop pacing in her office. She had been freaking out the whole entire weekend mostly because of what happened with Clarke last week, but now she didn’t have the same hold on Clarke that she did before. Clarke happened to be smart enough to challenge her which she liked and didn’t like all at the same time.

A few minutes later Lexa heard noises. After investigating the sound by standing as still as she could with her ear to the wall, she recognized it as moaning. It wasn’t just anyone moaning, it was Clarke. Lexa clenched her fists because she had clearly told Clarke that she wasn’t allowed to have sex with Echo in Echo’s office.

Lexa proceeded to bang her head against the wall because those sounds weren’t coming from Echo’s office. She crossed her legs and tried to think of anything other than Clarke moaning. She tried to do anything to distract herself, but nothing worked. Lexa tried doing paperwork, responding to emails, she even decided to tidy up her office. Nothing worked.

Her head told her to march over to Clarke’s office and put a stop to this once and for all. Her heart told her that if she did that then she would never get a chance with Clarke. She didn’t realize how badly she wanted a chance with her until right now.

She knew that she needed to pull herself together because Becca was arriving in fifteen minutes. She spent those minutes fantasizing about Clarke.

The knock on her office door made her jump out of her chair. “Enter.”

The door opened, and Lexa recognized the girl as the secretary from downstairs. She couldn’t remember her name. “Becca is waiting downstairs.”

Lexa dismissed her with a nod. She then straightened out her skirt and walked over to Clarke’s office. She made sure to reel in any stray emotions or feelings and she reminded herself that these were strictly business matters. She knocked for once and she knew Clarke would comment about it.

The door opened, and Echo stood there staring her down. “Is Clarke in here?”

“I sure hope so, its her office. Come on in, Lexa.” Echo gestured for her to come in.

Clarke sat in her office chair. She buttoned up her shirt and Lexa watched her fingers come to the top button and then she stopped leaving the button undone like earlier. “Oh Lexa, is it ten thirty all ready?”

“Yes, Becca is waiting downstairs. Shall we?” Lexa asked, and she waited for Clarke’s nod of approval before heading to the door. She glared at Echo on the way out and she didn’t even realize how jealous of her she was.

Clarke and Echo followed close behind Lexa. She pressed the button for the elevator and then the three of them piled in. Lexa stood in the right back corner. Echo took the front left by the buttons and Clarke stood in the middle but closer to Lexa than Echo.

“You know I thought I told you not to have sex in the office?” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear.

Clarke gasped when Lexa’s lips brushed her ear and Lexa smiled because she got to her. “No, you told me not to have sex in Echo’s office, you never said anything about mine.”

Lexa thought about that and she knew earlier that she had made that mistake and she wanted to fix it. At the same time, she wanted to make it, so Clarke could torcher her because she kind of liked it. Although she would never admit that.

“Whatever you guys are whispering about stop. We’re here.” Echo said, and she sounded unenthused.

The elevator opened, and Echo walked out first. Lexa didn’t dare to move because she wanted Clarke to leave first. “After you _Commander_.” Clarke smirked, and she seemed way closer than when Lexa whispered in her ear.

“After you princess.” Lexa said, and it came out all to easily.

Clarke blushed at the nickname and then she got out of the elevator. Lexa followed close behind her and she needed to put a stop to this. Clarke hated her, and they would never be able to work together without their being any issues.

Lexa took the lead once they were out of the elevator. She led Clarke and Echo to the secretary’s desk because Becca would most likely be in the waiting area. When they got there the secretary called for Becca and Lexa smiled. She had met Becca before on a few different accounts.

Becca walked up to them with confidence in her stride. She wore a red dress that tightly hugged her body and her hair was down over her shoulder.

“Becca, how are you?” Lexa asked as she shook her hand.

“I’m doing well thank you. How are you? And don’t you work at the L.A. office? I was confused when Jake told me that you would be here.” Becca explained.

“I do, but for now I’m here in New York. We are making some changes in this office and I’m sure that you will see them today.” Lexa stepped aside and gestured to Clarke and Echo. “This is Clarke, she is the President of the office,” Clarke waved and smiled, “And this is Echo the Vice President of the office.”

Becca shook both Clarke and Echo’s hands. Lexa tried not to cringe when Echo made a witty comment that made Becca laugh. Clarke didn’t look thrilled about it either but that got to Lexa more.

“Shall we start the tour?” Lexa asked, and she eyed Clarke subtly.

“Let’s do it.” Clarke smiled, and she gave Lexa almost a warning look which surprised her because if anyone would mess around at a time like this, it would be Clarke.

\--

They were halfway through the tour and Clarke behaved for the most part during the beginning of it. Lexa looked so good in her outfit, Clarke’s mouth practically watered at the sight of Lexa’s legs. This woman looked ethereal. She didn’t have a lot of time to be staring at Lexa because she had to answer questions and Echo kept staring at her lustfully.

Clarke operated well under pressure and she would continue to do so despite distractions from her coworkers. Echo had been giving her the look the majority of the tour and Lexa had a neutral look. That bothered Clarke more because she wanted to know what Lexa was thinking. She seemed to be good at masking her emotions and Clarke envied her for that.

“Clarke.”

Clarke’s eyes snapped to Lexa’s when she spoke her name.

“You’re taking us to Raven’s office.” Lexa reminded, and her tone wasn’t short, she also had a calculating look on her face. Clarke realized Lexa was trying to read her and it made her smile.

“I am. Right this way.” Clarke gestured down the hallway then she started to walk down it. They’re on the production floor, but Raven’s office is way on the other side.

Lexa fell into step with Clarke and they walked a little ahead of Becca and Echo.

“The Commander is worried.” Clarke smirked glad that she had something on Lexa.

Lexa furrowed her brow. “No, I’m not.”

“You totally are.” Clarke said, not missing a beat.

“Fine if you think you’re that observant then what am I worried about?” Lexa asked, and she glanced at Clarke as they walked.

“Me, you’re worried about me.” Clarke whispered, she didn’t want Echo or Becca overhearing their conversation.

Lexa laughed. “Is that so?”

Clarke nodded, and she could see it in Lexa’s eyes. Her eyes were apparently the only thing she couldn’t mask, and Clarke knew that she would be able to use this repeatedly in the future.

“Think what you want.”

“I will.”

“Good.” Lexa responded, Clarke could tell that she wanted to get the last word in, so she let her. This tour stressed her out and she could only imagine how stressed Lexa was right now.

\--

Things went good with Raven and Becca seemed to love the office. Lexa didn’t know how Becca felt about Clarke and that seemed to bother her the most. Clarke had been a pain in Lexa’s ass ever since she arrived. Yet somehow Clarke almost had Lexa wrapped around her finger. This confused Lexa because normally no one could control her.

“And here I thought that I wouldn’t find the Commander deep in thought.” Clarke walked into her office with a radiant smile. “Things went well stop worrying.”

“Who says I’m worrying about that?” Lexa eyed Clarke curiously.

Clarke took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Lexa’s desk. “Then what are you worrying about?”

“Not this again. I don’t worry about anything. I like to keep my focus on the future, not the past.” Lexa said, as she shut her laptop, so she could focus on Clarke. “What did Echo think?”

“Echo loved Becca and Becca loved Echo.” Clarke shrugged, and she didn’t look thrilled. “They can have each other.”

Lexa laughed because she read Clarke too easily. Her face showed a million signs of jealousy. “Look at that the princess is jealous. Does this mean you won’t be moaning out her name a million times a day right next to my office?”

Clarke didn’t respond she just looked pissed and her arms were crossed over her chest.

“Really? You’re going to act like a baby because the person you’re casually sleeping with was flirting with someone else? I thought you would be above that. Wait no, I must’ve been thinking about someone else.” Lexa smirked and licked her lips.

“Fuck off, Lexa. At least I have someone.” Clarke took a deep breath and she tried to hold her emotions in, but she failed.

Lexa stared at her for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She didn’t think Clarke would take it that far. Here she was, and she was wrong, so very wrong. “No, you don’t. You’re just using Echo, but when it really comes down to it you wouldn’t settle for her because she isn’t enough for you.”

“Oh, so now you’re the relationship whisperer?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow and kept her arms crossed.

“I’m whatever you want me to be, but you need to ask yourself a question. That question is: what do you want? I know that this isn’t it. You’re not the type of person to sit back and let things happen. You’re a leader who takes charge and makes something of herself. You’ve proved that to me. So, go and do something that doesn’t require you to bother me because I have paperwork to do.” Lexa gestured to her desk which was indeed covered in papers.

Clarke looked at Lexa’s desk and then right at her. Lexa finally said something that Clarke didn’t have a response too and she stared back at her almost challenging her to say something. Instead of speaking up Clarke got up and left.

Lexa’s jaw almost dropped, and she wondered if she went too far with what she said. She didn’t try to be mean intentionally and Clarke had said way worse to her. What she said wasn’t really mean she just wanted to see Clarke do something for once.

Hopefully the next time she ran into her she would see her working. That would put a smile on her face and Clarke would surely make a big deal out of it. Sometimes it’s the little things that make life a little better. Clarke Griffin was surely one of those things. Lexa would never admit that, but she thought it and that was enough.


	5. You hate me remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa comes back to the office after being gone for a week bearing bad news. Clarke talks to her dad. Echo confronts Lexa. Clarke comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back before I thought I would be. Thanks for the nice comments I appreciate the feedback from you guys. My biggest supporter is my motivation for writing this story and it's all for her. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as she does. I haven't started writing the next chapter but I will hopefully have it out in under a week. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments. This is a good one. I hope you enjoy.

A week passed, and Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa at all. She was away on business which was convenient, and Clarke was happy to have her out of the office. She didn’t want to see Lexa anyway. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Lexa said to her almost a week ago. She knew what she wanted. Clarke needed to tell Lexa what she wanted, but she wanted Lexa to break first and she might have a way of making her.

“You okay Griffin? You look like you’re thinking pretty hard,” Raven said as she poured herself a glass of coffee. They were both in the break room and Clarke didn’t even know why she was in here.

“I’m fine Raven,” Clarke huffed and uncrossed her arms.

Raven narrowed her eyebrows at her. “You don’t look fine. What’s going on? It can’t be Lexa. She isn’t even here…but she is coming back today! Oh, you’re nervous that the Commander is coming back!”

Clarke glared at Raven. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to pour the rest of that coffee on you. I don’t care that Lexa’s coming back today.” Clarke rolled her eyes to try and get Raven to believe her.

“That was weak. You so _do_ care that the Commander is coming back. Did you buy her a present? Or maybe you’re throwing her a party? Nah the Commander wouldn’t be into that.” Raven rambled on.

Clarke put both of her hands-on Raven’s shoulders and shook her to get her to stop. “Enough, I don’t care that Lexa is back. She only has to be here for five more weeks anyway. The sooner she is back the sooner she can leave and go back to being President of the L.A. office.”

“Okay wow I really thought you had a crush on Lexa. Guess I was wrong. Do you happen to have her number? She is totally my type.” Raven joked but Clarke wasn’t having it.

“Go do something other than harass me or I will make you sign papers that say that you can’t talk to me during business hours.” Clarke threatened, and Raven smiled.

“Aww you love me that much? I love you too Griffin.” Raven hugged Clarke.

The door opened, and someone walked in. “Ugh get a room. This is a place of work.”

Clarke pulled away from Raven and saw Murphy walking over to the fridge. “Hey, how are things in marketing?”

“They are going fantastic, but maybe you should ask Bellamy. I’m only his assistant after all.” Murphy smiled and grabbed out some food. Clarke shook her head knowing it probably wasn’t his.

“Are you really that much of a bone head Murphy? Bellamy doesn’t deserve you. You need someone as arrogant and egotistical as me.” Raven smiled and then her phone buzzed. “Ugh Monty always needs me for something. See you guys later.”

Murphy and Clarke shared a look. “Did she really just hit on me?” Murphy asked a little stunned.

Clarke couldn’t tell if he was disgusted or not. All she knew was that she was. “Yeah you should probably get used to it and I will go and talk to Bellamy.”

“I heard the Commander is coming back today.” Murphy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Clarke.

“Okay does everybody call her that?”

Murphy nodded. “Raven spread it around really fast. Good luck dealing with her. I definitely would not want to be you. Just do me a favor and don’t ruin the company. I actually enjoy working here.”

Clarke laughed because that was the sincerest Murphy had ever been. “I will try not to.”

Murphy saluted her and then he left the break room with a cup of coffee and a container of food.

She needed to go and see Bellamy to check on the progress the marketing team had been making. He was the only department head that she hadn’t checked on this week. She could already imagine Lexa saying how it showed that she didn’t care about the company or something like that.

\--

Lexa got off her four-hour flight and caught a taxi to the office. She couldn’t have been in a worse mood. Everything seemed to be going wrong for her so far today. It wasn’t even nine o’clock in the morning. Lexa hoped that Clarke had been productive this week. She couldn’t figure out where they stood with each other, she just hoped that Clarke wouldn’t piss her off today.

She arrived at the office twenty minutes later and she saw the change in the office right away. Leaving Clarke with the office for a whole week wasn’t what she wanted to do. It was either that or lose the company completely. Lexa had bought them at least another six months and Jake practically begged her to get things completely back to normal in New York.

The secretary on the first floor greeted her like always. She left Anya here in hopes of her keeping everyone on their toes. She would be having a meeting with her right after her meeting with Clarke.

For some reason Lexa found herself nervous for her meeting with Clarke. She didn’t know why. She had regained control over whatever the hell they were, friends, enemies, or just plain old coworkers. Lexa hoped that Clarke thought about the question that she asked her last. She wouldn’t be surprised if Clarke had completely forgotten about it too.

After riding the elevator to the top floor Lexa went into her office to put her bag down. Her and Clarke were going to have their meeting in the conference room because Lexa was sick of their power fights. She wanted to prove to Clarke that they are equals and this would be a good way to do it.

After getting things situated Lexa took a seat on one side of the table. She crossed her legs and took a sip of the coffee the secretary brought her. She watched the clock and it seemed to move slower than ever. She tapped her fingers on the table because of her nerves.

Clarke walked in two minutes late and Lexa kept a straight face. “Sorry Bellamy talked my ear off about his new marketing strategy. That’s why I’m late.” Clarke sat down across from Lexa.

“I didn’t even notice.” Lexa lied, she noticed right away that Clarke walked in late.

Clarke didn’t look convinced and Lexa swallowed hard hoping Clarke couldn’t read her that well.

“How were things in L.A.?” Clarke asked, and she didn’t sound thrilled.

Lexa folded her hands in front of her on the table. “They are fine now. Your father needed some insights on the new ideas we are instilling. I also helped keep the company from going bankrupt.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open. “Bankrupt?”

“Yes, Clarke don’t look so surprised. Your father hasn’t made the best decisions in the last year. We are slowly fixing things now so don’t worry.” Lexa smiled to assure Clarke things would be okay.

“So, it’s true the Commander does smile?” Clarke asked as she eyed Lexa.

Lexa wondered if this would come up in the meeting and she wasn’t really prepared for it. Her smile disappeared, and she took on a completely neutral look. “How were things here?” Lexa asked ignoring Clarke’s question.

“I asked you a question.” Clarke glared at Lexa, not liking the way she ignored her.

“We aren’t doing this. We are here to talk about the business and what went on while I was gone. So, either tell me or I will find out from someone else.” Lexa crossed her arms and glared at Clarke.

Clarke laughed. “Do you think that anyone else is going to tell you the truth about what went on while you were gone? If so you’re delusional.”

Lexa kept glaring at Clarke. She tried her best to keep her emotions and personal feelings out of this discussion. She didn’t want to do this especially not after the way that her morning started. “You don’t want to do this right now.”

“Oh, I think that I do want to do this right now.” Clarke leaned forward still glaring at Lexa.

“You don’t know when to stop do you. Enough is enough, Clarke. Either tell me what happened or—”

“Or what you will fire me? We have already been over this. You aren’t firing me, so you can get that idea out of your pretty little head.” Clarke huffed and sat back in her chair with her arms still crossed.

Lexa clenched her fists so hard that her nails were digging into her skin. She decided to get up and as soon as she did so did Clarke. Lexa approached her right away. “Don’t you dare think for one second that you’re irreplaceable. I could hire anyone, and they would be better at this job then you.”

“Come on Lexa, that was weak. I know you can do better than that.” Clarke said, they were standing a few feet apart now.

“Are you really that entitled? I could fire you, I chose not to. There is a difference.” Lexa released her fists and took a deep breath. “I guess it doesn’t matter to you though. You don’t always need the best thing. That’s why you’re with Echo.”

Clarke advanced on Lexa making her take a step back. “Echo is better than you.” Clarke spit the words at her.

“How would you know?” The words came out of Lexa’s mouth before she could stop them. She was walking on thin ice right now and she wasn’t sure what way this was going to go.

“I wouldn’t. She is a better person than you though.”

Lexa laughed. “Don’t make me out to be so naïve Clarke. You want Echo and you were jealous of her having a conversation with Becca. Last time I checked you’re just fuck buddies and she probably doesn’t give a shit about you.”

“You’re wrong, Echo cares about me.” Clarke tried defending herself, but she couldn’t.

“Neither of you care about each other so stop pretending. You always have to be the center of attention. That’s why you were jealous of Becca that day. Other than that, you could give a shit about Echo and I’m sure she feels the same way about you.” Lexa explained, she had the upper hand now and she wasn’t letting Clarke have it back. “I want you to listen to me. I told you to ask yourself what you wanted, and I don’t think you did that. You definitely don’t want Echo though so go ahead and cross her name off the list. I’m going to give you one hour to get your shit together enough for you to tell me what the hell happened when I was gone. Are we clear?”

Clarke nodded and stared at Lexa. Lexa saw the look of defeat on her face and it didn’t make her feel good. She walked out of the conference room before Clarke could say or do anything else.

\--

An hour later Clarke walked up to Lexa’s office. She choked in the conference room and she needed to not do that this time. She realized that she pissed Lexa off way too much earlier. She knocked on the door and waited.

“Enter.” Lexa said, and her voice sounded sexy.

Clarke opened the door and saw Lexa sitting behind her desk. She went and took a seat in one of the empty chairs in front of her desk. Lexa looked perfect sitting there behind her desk. She looked tired, but she was dressed professionally, and her legs looked to go on forever. It took everything in Clarke not to drool over her and she had missed Lexa the week that she was gone.

“Are you ready to talk?”

Clarke nodded although she wasn’t. “So, what do you want to know?”

Lexa shifted slightly in her chair as she stared down Clarke. “What went on while I was gone?”

“Everything went pretty normal, Raven worked hard on her new inventions, Octavia made me do a lot of paperwork, the marketing team pitched me some ideas, and Echo fucked me in her office.” Clarke smiled, and she realized that she had a death wish.

Lexa stood from her chair and walked around the desk. “So, you did nothing while the rest of the office worked hard?”

Clarke nodded, and she loved seeing this side of Lexa. The only thing better than this was getting Lexa flustered. “I mean I did a lot of things. Whether you consider them work or not? That’s your choice.”

“How about I call Echo in here and ask her exactly what you did all week?” Lexa cocked an eyebrow.

“You don’t want to do that. She would only get mad, she doesn’t really like you.” Clarke said quietly.

Lexa leaned on her desk with her arms crossed. “I wonder why she doesn’t like me? I’m sure that you had nothing to do with it.”

“I had everything to do with it.” Clarke revealed and she was telling the truth. “Echo is attracted to women like me and you. I made sure that she didn’t make a move on you. You’re welcome.”

Lexa didn’t look amused. “Why would you care if she did? You hate me remember?”

Clarke stayed quiet because Lexa had her there, she hated how much she hated Lexa. She also liked her at the same time though and it was confusing. “I’m jealous remember?”

Lexa raised her eyebrows and licked her lips. “So now you’re jealous of me? I thought Echo was better than me?”

Clarke saw the way Lexa looked at her and she wanted to close the space between them and kiss her so badly. She also wanted to slap that look right off her face and leave the office. “She is.”

Lexa nodded, and Clarke knew that she didn’t believe her. “Fair enough. Well even though you spent the whole week doing nothing that’s in the past. This week you’re going to be working your ass off. It’s review time.”

“No, I hate giving people their reviews.” Clarke crossed her arms and glared at Lexa.

“You’re the President of the office. Its your job to review the department heads and some of their staff. I will be helping. I also have a list of people who we are letting go.” Lexa turned and grabbed a paper off her desk.

Clarke’s eyes widened as she grabbed the paper. “Letting go?”

“Did I stutter or were you just not listening? The company almost went bankrupt. We are letting go fifty employees from each location. That means everyone will be doubling up on work. We still have a quota to meet and if anything, we need to produce and sell more technology.” Lexa explained.

Clarke looked at the list and her mouth dropped open. “My friends are on this list. I’m not doing it.”

“Would you like to be fired too? I can arrange that. These people aren’t your friends, they are your employees. You will listen to me and do what I tell you too.”

“No Lexa, this isn’t fair. I shouldn’t have to fire employees and then tell my other employees that they have to do even more work.” Clarke said, not believing that Lexa was on board with this.

Lexa took a deep breath and stared at Clarke. “This is business Clarke. You either have what it takes to lead, or you don’t. Take the initiative or walk out the door. The choice is yours. If you do choose to leave, then know that the company is taking a loss in more ways than one.”

Clarke listened to Lexa, but she didn’t want to believe a word that came out of her mouth. After all of their power fights and challenges Lexa still supported whatever Clarke wanted. She couldn’t hate Lexa for that. No one else ever gave her the choice, she always felt forced before Lexa showed up at the company. Lexa believed in her and she didn’t know what to say.

“Do something other than sit there and stare at me. And if I hear you having sex anywhere in this building, I will throw you out myself. Now get out, I have work to do.” Lexa gestured towards the door and then she went and sat back down behind her desk.

Clarke rolled her eyes, just when she thought Lexa was being sincere, she goes and says that. She stood up and put the list down on Lexa’s desk. “I’m not firing anyone. I will find a way to keep everyone employed here. I will also have sex anytime I want, and you can’t stop me.”

“Is that it? I have work to do.” Lexa said, not looking up from the paperwork on her desk.

Clarke realized that she didn’t have Lexa’s attention and that Lexa wasn’t taking her seriously. “You know you might think that you’re the savior of the company, but what you’re doing is going to make the whole thing collapse.”

“Get out.” Lexa looked up at Clarke.

Clarke nodded because she didn’t feel like wasting her breath on saying things that Lexa wouldn’t listen to.

\--

Lexa spent the next few hours writing reviews for the employees and the department heads. She knew that Clarke wouldn’t be doing it. She could easily have Anya do it, but she didn’t think it would be right for her to pass this work on.

Clarke had spoken some truth earlier and Lexa knew she had much to learn. Even if Clarke came up with an idea to fix the problem, she wasn’t going to let her do it. Sometimes you have to learn things the hard way and it seems like that’s the only way Clarke will ever learn anything.

A knock on the door made Lexa look up from her computer.

“Enter.”

The door opened, and Lexa watched Echo come in. She didn’t like Echo and she had a feeling this wasn’t going to go well.

“What do you want?” Lexa asked as she looked back down at the document she typed.

“What do I want?” Echo laughed, and Lexa found it unsettling. “I want you to stay out of my business.”

Lexa looked at Echo and she kept a straight face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do.” Echo moved towards Lexa’s desk. “What I do with Clarke is none of your business.”

Lexa shut her laptop deciding to give her full attention to Echo. “It is actually, right now, this office is under my jurisdiction. You and Clarke shouldn’t be in a relationship. She is your boss.” Lexa sighed hating that she even had to explain this to Echo.

“Fuck that, I’m allowed to do whatever I want.”

“No there are rules and right now you are breaking one of them by doing whatever it is your doing with Clarke.” Lexa uncrossed her legs. All she wanted to do was punch Echo in the face.

Echo moved closer to her desk and placed her hands down, so she could lean into Lexa’s space. “What are you going to do about it, Lexa?”

Lexa always found it funny when people tried to challenge her. “If you don’t stop having sex in the office then I will report your relationship to HR.”

“What’s HR going to do? Octavia doesn’t scare me.”

“If your relationship starts to interfere with your performance than you will be fired. So, I would tread carefully if you want to keep this job.” Lexa stated, and she hoped Echo would heed her advice. “Get out of my office.”

Echo blinked not expecting Lexa to come at her like that, she also didn’t move.

“Get out.” Lexa repeated as she glared at her.

Echo moved this time and once she walked out of Lexa’s office she went into her own. Lexa heard the door slam and she smirked. Doing Echo’s review was going to be interesting.

\--

Clarke paced in her office. She needed to find a solution that didn’t involve them firing anyone.

An hour passed, and Clarke still had nothing, she knew Lexa would have her doing reviews and letting people go for the rest of the week. She hoped to at least have today to come up with a way to not fire people. Clarke decided to do the one thing that she promised herself that she wouldn’t do.

She sat down at her desk and called her dad. The phone rang twice before she heard her father on the other line.

“Clarke? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”

“You never do dad…” Clarke trailed off. “We need to talk.”

Clarke could almost see her dad rolling his eyes. The one thing that he hated more than anything was being bothered while he worked. “Just talk to Lexa. I’m sure she can help you with whatever it is.”

“No, she can’t. Why are we letting people go? We need all the help we can get right now.” Clarke didn’t understand why her dad would do this. When he first started the company, he vowed to never put the company over the employees. “I know that the company almost went bankrupt, but I won’t fire my friends.”

The line was silent, and she heard her father breathing. “What do you want me to do Clarke? I have no other choice. We have to let people go. I’m trying to keep this business running and this is the only way to do it.”

“I don’t want to be a part of it then.” Clarke said quietly.

“If you want to leave that’s up to you. I won’t stop you.” Jake responded.

Clarke almost laughed because she knew deep down her dad didn’t give a shit anymore. “Bye dad.”

She slammed the phone down and stood from her chair. Somehow, she needed to convince Lexa to not do this. If she didn’t it looked like she would have to leave. After everything it would be hard, but she needed to do what’s best for her.

\--

Lexa sat at her desk. She finished writing the reviews and she looked over the list of people they were letting go. This would definitely cause problems within the company, but it had to be done. They didn’t have enough money to pay these people. She knew that Clarke understood this, but she was driven to fix everything just like her dad. Many years of running a company beat that idea out of Jake. Clarke needed to see reason and if she didn’t then neither of them were going to like the outcome.

A few minutes later the door of her office opened and in came Clarke. Lexa didn’t know what to expect, she was harsh on Clarke earlier, but it was necessary for Clarke to gain an understanding of what she was trying to do to save the company.

“We aren’t firing my friends.” Clarke said as she sat down in a chair in front of Lexa’s death.

“Clarke, we have to. We are officially out of options.” Lexa ran her fingers through her hair. She thought that when Clarke came back, they wouldn’t have to rehash this. The blonde wasn’t the type to give up though.

Clarke shook her head. “We aren’t. Stop paying me.”

Lexa blinked. “What?”

“Don’t pay me and use my salary to pay the employees that you can’t. Lexa please, I won’t fire them. I’m willing to work for free.”

Lexa didn’t know if Clarke was joking but it really didn’t seem like it. “You want to work for free? Your salary wont cover everything.”

“I will get more money then.” Clarke said looking Lexa dead in the eye. She planned to do anything she had to for her employees and friends.

“And just how do you plan on doing that?” Lexa asked curious to what Clarke had in mind.

Clarke smiled. “The less you know the better.”

“I don’t like this.” Lexa said and she stood up from her desk because being around Clarke kept her on her toes. She felt the need to pace now that Clarke had come up with this idea.

“That’s because you don’t care about your employees Lexa. Accept this or I will walk away from this company and make sure that it goes into the ground.” Clarke threatened but it was light and they both knew it.

Lexa sighed and stopped pacing to lean against the wall. “Fine. I need to know where you’re getting the rest of the money.”

“I need time.”

“We don’t have any. This all should’ve been fixed weeks ago. Whatever your clever plan is do it and do it fast. Oh, and keep Echo in line. The next time she comes in here with a problem she will be fired. Are we clear?”

Clarke’s eyes widened, she didn’t know. “Echo came in here? Why?”

“Let’s see she wants me to stay out of your business. I could give a fuck about it at this point as long as I don’t hear anything.” Lexa said because that she couldn’t handle. “Keep her away from me and we won’t have problems.”

“That’s what I’ve done since the beginning.” Clarke mumbled but Lexa picked up every word.

“Do a better job, please. Now go and work on your master plan.” Lexa gestured for Clarke to leave. She wasn’t going to have help with the reviews after all.

All she could hope is that Clarke’s plan digs them out of the hole that they are in. If not, this company is going into the ground and it will be no one’s fault except Jake Griffin’s. She had put her life into this company and Clarke didn’t have a hand at running it into the ground either. Lexa sat back down at her desk because she needed to stay focused.

\--

Clarke didn’t know if her plan would work but it was now her goal to get all the money, she could to keep this company running. After making quite a few calls she knew that her plan could work. First, she needed to talk to Raven.

“Clarke, I missed you. Where ya been?” Raven asked as she embraced her friend.

She hugged Raven back and then took a seat and Raven did the same. “I’ve been working…the company is failing so I offered to work for free so my paycheck could keep other employees employed.”

“Okay this is news but that’s good right? How did Lexa take it? Is she now kissing the ground that you walk on or are there other things going on?” Raven asked and she could only hope for the best.

“No Raven, just no. My pay isn’t enough we need more.”

Raven looked at Clarke curiously. “So, what then?”

“I’m selling my apartment to come up with the rest of the money.”

“WHAT! You’re selling your apartment! Are you crazy?? Where are you going to live?” Raven asked and she was shocked that Clarke would do that.

Clarke sighed and rubbed her neck. “I was just going to sleep here for the time being. I have a couch in my office.”

“You’re going to sleep in your office?” Raven asked and she wasn’t convinced.

“I don’t know what else to do Raven! I can’t fire anyone…I built this office myself and I know that I haven’t been the boss that I should’ve been, but I really care about all of you. The majority of you are my friends and I won’t be able to live with myself if you lose your jobs after trusting me with your careers. Lexa might be able to do something like that, but I can’t.” Clarke explained and she hoped Raven would see how much she cared.

Raven shook her head. “The Commander wouldn’t do something like that or at least I don’t think she is that heartless. I have a spare room you can sleep in.”

“She would. Lexa is heartless.” Clarke said but she knew that she wasn’t. Lexa cared deeply about things and she let her emotions show almost never. Clarke only witnessed it when they shared that kiss in her office.

“Well now she doesn’t have to be since you’re saving the day.” Raven smiled and hugged her best friend. “Your dad is going to drop dead when he finds out about this.”

“No, I don’t want him to know.” Clarke sighed she didn’t need credit for this. She had spent most of her life doing the bare minimum and still getting everything, she ever wanted. It was time that she showed how selfless she could be. Play time was over and she hoped everyone would start taking her new work ethic seriously.

Raven nodded. “Then make sure he doesn’t find out.”

“Thank you, Raven. I owe you one.” Clarke said before letting go of her best friend.

“No, you saved the office so thank you for fighting for us.” Clarke got up to leave. “Hey, are you and the commander going to stop trying to kill each other now?”

Clarke swore in her head. Raven had good instincts, but she didn’t need her best friend knowing that she was starting not to hate Lexa anymore. “No Raven.”

“Are you sure there isn’t something more going on?” Raven asked, sometimes she was overly nosy. Clarke still loved her.

“I’m positive Raven. Get back to work.” Clarke left her office and went to close the deal on her apartment. She could only hope that Lexa would accept the money and let her help save this company that they both cared for.

Clarke might not have showed it from day one, but she wouldn’t have acted so confident and arrogant if she didn’t love what she did. This job was the first thing in her life that really made sense and after finding out that nothing she did would impress her mother or father she stopped caring. Now Clarke was the one who didn’t care whether or not she got recognition for this. She wasn’t doing it to look good in front of Lexa either. She cared and she needed to do this for herself.


	6. The tables are turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa calls a company wide meeting. Octavia has a new assistant. Echo is having more fun than anyone else or so she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying thank you to anyone who leaves me comments. I like the feedback I've been getting for the most part. I'm back with another chapter. I will try to post weekly but I have some things coming up so don't expect it. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Clarke despised any meeting that started before eight thirty. Lexa scheduled a company wide meeting without even speaking to her about it first. She hadn’t even told Lexa the rest of her plan which made her think that Lexa didn’t care at all.

She walked into the meeting right behind Raven. They were all on the first floor for once. Lexa stood at the front of the room and Clarke took a seat next to Raven in the front row.

“Coffee anyone?” Murphy asked as he sat down next to Raven. Clarke grabbed a coffee and so did Raven.

“Thanks Murphy.” Clarke said. “Where is Bellamy?”

Murphy smiled at the sound of his name. “He is running a little late.”

Raven made a face. “Bellamy late? Let me guess he had to go pull O’s ass out of bed this morning.”

“Bingo. You’re smarter than you look Reyes.” Murphy smirked and then turned his attention to Lexa who was waiting for everyone’s attention.

Clarke watched a girl under Octavia from Human Resources come and take a seat in the front row. “Excuse me the front row is for the department heads.”

The girl scowled and looked at Clarke. “And their assistants. I’m Ontari, Octavia’s new assistant.”

Clarke made a face and so did Raven. “What happened to Harper?” Raven asked because she was friends with the girl.

“She moved.” Ontari said before looking to Lexa.

Lexa walked over to Clarke and Ontari didn’t stop looking at her. “Where is Bellamy and Octavia?” Lexa asked.

Murphy was the first to pipe up. “Running late. Coffee?”

Lexa nodded and took a coffee. “Thank you, Murphy.”

“I’m here for Octavia.” Ontari said with a smile on her face.

“I guess we can start then.” Lexa walked back to the front of the room.

Raven nudged Murphy. “You better pay attention.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and when she looked at Lexa, she saw her looking at Ontari. Something sparked in her and she didn’t like it.

“Alright let’s start.” Lexa said. “I called this company wide meeting to get everyone on the same page and to weed out the rumors that are going around. The company is fine, we are currently on track. To stay this way, we are going to need to step our game. We have a lot of competition out there. By the end of the year I want this to be the highest performing office in the whole company. To do this we need to respect each other meaning listen to your supervisors and do your work. We are all here to work, don’t forget that. Any questions?”

Murphy raised his hand and Lexa nodded at him. “Not a question but a statement. I love the commander.”

People hooted and hollered Lexa rolled her eyes and so did Clarke. “Thank you for your input Murphy. Does anyone have any real questions?”

The room stayed silent this time and Lexa looked pleased. Clarke kept eyeing Ontari, she didn’t like this girl for some reason. By the time she pulled her attention away Lexa was standing in front of her.

“Are you done day dreaming?” Lexa asked as she took the seat next to Clarke blocking her view of Ontari.

Clarke looked around and saw most people leaving. Lexa dismissed the meeting while she was studying Ontari. “I was paying attention if that’s what you mean.”

“Did you come up with the rest of your plan?” Lexa asked and Clarke saw the way Lexa looked at her, she was hiding her emotions, but Clarke could see that she was still worried about the company.

“Yes, so you can stop worrying.” Clarke assured and she went to place her hand on Lexa’s but pulled away before she could. “The check will be in your office by the end of day. You can thank me later.”

“I want to thank you now.”

Clarke stood up and shook her head, she needed to get away from Lexa. She spotted Raven and Murphy in the corner of the room. “No need.” Clarke smiled and then she bee lined it for Raven and Murphy.

Once she was with them, she saw Ontari approaching Lexa. “So, who is this Ontari?” Murphy asked.

Raven shrugged. “She has worked in Human Resources for a while. I haven’t heard good things.”

“Why did Octavia pick her?” Clarke asked trying to understand because there were plenty of other people she could’ve picked.

“You can ask her yourself.” Murphy nodded to the door where Octavia and Bellamy were.

Octavia walked over when she saw her friends. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late Clarke.” Octavia said and then she hugged everyone.

“It’s cool O. When were you going to tell me that you got a new assistant?”

Octavia spotted Ontari with Lexa. “It just happened so I didn’t have time to tell you. Ontari is hard working and she expressed an interest in being my assistant. No one else wanted the job so I gave it to her.”

Raven laughed because Octavia wasn’t the smartest. “Did you interview her?” Clarke asked.

Octavia nodded. “Of course, I did. I need to go and talk to her. See you guys later.”

Clarke watched Octavia go and Ontari was laughing at something Lexa said. Lexa wasn’t the type to make jokes and Clarke found that she was jealous of Ontari.

“Looks like the Commander is warming up to Ontari fast.” Raven pointed making Murphy look too.

“Wow she knows how to pick them.” Murphy joked.

Clarke was annoyed, she was starting to not hate Lexa and now someone else had to go and flirt with her. “I’m going to my office I have a lot of work to do, you guys should get to work too.”

“We still doing lunch?” Raven asked as Clarke walked away.

“I will email you.”

Raven and Murphy continued socializing and Clarke took one last look at Lexa, Ontari, and Octavia before leaving the room.

\--

After working for an hour Clarke took a break. She decided to clean her office to clear her head, she was going to be here a lot more often. Raven was a player meaning she had a revolving door of random women passing through her apartment 24/7. She would be spending some nights here to avoid hearing Raven’s sexual encounters.

“Is Clarke Griffin actually cleaning?” Echo asked as she walked into the office. “How was the meeting?”

“Yes, I’m cleaning.” Clarke sighed and wiped her hands on her pants. “The meeting was short.”

When Clarke didn’t elaborate Echo got curious. “Lexa doesn’t do short meetings so is there something you’re not telling me?”

Clarke went to sit down behind her desk and then she looked at Echo. “Why weren’t you at the meeting?”

“I didn’t feel like spiting Lexa today and I needed a break from looking at her stupidly perfect face.” Echo sighed and Clarke was glad she wasn’t the only one who needed a break from Lexa. She wanted to be around Lexa more now though.

Clarke knew about Lexa and Echo’s encounter, but she didn’t need Echo knowing so she kept it to herself. “Octavia has a new assistant.”

Echo narrowed her eyebrows. “What happened to Harper?”

“Apparently she moved. Her new assistant is Ontari.” Clarke rolled her eyes after she said her name.

“Wow not a good choice. I hate going to HR because of her.”

Clarke laughed and she was glad Echo didn’t like her. She didn’t know Ontari though so she couldn’t hate her for no reason.

Echo stood up and walked over to Clarke. She brushed some hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her. “We can’t.”

Echo pulled away and looked at Clarke. “Why not?”

“I promised Lexa I would work in my office and not have sex in it.” Clarke said quietly.

“So, Lexa is your mom now?” Echo asked she was clearly mad about this.

Clarke sighed and pushed Echo away. “No, but she is my boss, and yours too. We should respect her wishes.”

“You hate Lexa more than anyone in this office, Clarke. What changed?”

“I’ve been being an asshole. I can’t act like this isn’t a workplace. The company almost failed and it wasn’t my fault, but our office played a big role in it. I didn’t take this job to bring down the company. I took it so I could one day run my dad’s company because I always wanted to take over the family business.” Clarke explained and her attitude had changed over the last few days.

Echo laughed. “Clarke, you won’t be the one to make this company succeed. That’s what Lexa is here for. You aren’t made for this.”

Clarke’s face dropped and she stood up and glared at Echo. “Get out of my office.”

“Come on, Clarke. Don’t do this, you were the one who made working here fun and worth it. Don’t take that away.” Echo moved closer to her, but Clarke wasn’t having it.

“I want you to leave, Echo.” Clarke whispered not looking her in the eye. Sometimes she wished she could be like Lexa and turn her emotions off. She didn’t want to be mean to Echo but what she said hurt. Echo didn’t move. “Out Echo, get out!”

Echo moved now. “Fine next time you need someone to fuck you don’t come knocking on my door.” Echo said and when she got to the door she stopped. “You can pretend to be somebody you’re not, but your friends know exactly who you are. You’re Clarke Griffin and you can’t take shit seriously. You would rather party all night and sleep all day then show up to work. You took this job to spite your father, but he knew that you would fail him. That’s why he sent Lexa here. You failed and you can try to make up for it but nothing that you do here ever will.”

Clarke grabbed the closet thing to her and threw it at Echo. The vase shattered when it hit the door frame inches from Echo’s head.

Echo slammed the door and Clarke ran her hands through her hair, she didn’t mean to get so angry. Echo didn’t know what she was talking about, no one did. She wouldn’t let those words bring her down. She could prove that she was good enough for this job later.

\--

Lexa was in her office when she heard yelling and then a door slam. She stood up and opened her office door. When she looked out, she saw Clarke’s door and Echo’s door closed. She closed her door too deciding to mind her own business for once.

A few minutes later the check arrived. Lexa opened it and when saw the amount her mouth dropped open. There was no way Clarke had that money just laying around. She needed to figure out where she got it from because she knew the blonde wouldn’t tell her.

Raven was her best bet, so she headed down to her office. Lexa walked in and Raven wasn’t there, she went next door to ask Monty where she was. Monty told her that Raven was in the break room. Of course, she was in the break room. Lexa thought back to what she said during the meeting. She needed to get Raven back to work.

Lexa tried to enter the break room, but the door wouldn’t open, she pushed hard, and it still wouldn’t open. This time she hit it with her shoulder and the door swung open. Lexa regretted opening the door, and even looking for Raven in the first place.

Raven was sitting on the table with Echo’s head between her legs. “Hey Commander.” Raven waved at Lexa after moaning and it didn’t seem like she had a care in the world.

Echo pulled her head away leaving Lexa with a sight that she didn’t need to see. “Get out.” Echo growled.

“No, you both need to get out now. We aren’t doing this today Echo. Find somewhere else THAT ISNT THIS WORKPLACE to have sex. Do you understand?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Echo said and then she tried to leave but Lexa blocked the door.

“You’re fired.” Lexa said she was so over Echo’s bullshit.

Echo shook her head. “No, I’m not, you don’t want a lawsuit, do you?”

Lexa grinded her teeth together and then she looked at Raven.

Raven grabbed Echo’s hand. “Stop Echo, let’s go back to work.”

Lexa glared at Echo and she was tired of dealing with her, now she wished she had intervened earlier, it was obvious that her and Clarke were having issues if she was here fucking Raven.

Echo listened to Raven and Lexa let it go. Her whole reason for coming here got thrown to the back of her mind and now Raven was gone, she didn’t want to look at her let alone talk to her about Clarke.

\--

Lexa needed time to cool off, so she headed back to her office. Clarke’s door was still shut, and she decided to talk to her later. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door, she wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Enter.”

Ontari opened the door and came in. “Hey Lexa.”

“Hi,” Lexa said, she wasn’t thrilled to see Ontari right now. “What do you want?

Ontari held up the paperwork and then placed it down on her desk. “Octavia needs you to sign these.”

“Thank you Ontari, let her know I will have them to her by the end of the day.” Lexa said and she hoped that Ontari would leave.

She didn’t and she took a seat in front of her desk. “So, I heard you banned sex from the work place.”

“It was never not banned. This is a place of work therefore the only thing people should be doing is working.” Lexa said as she glared at Ontari.

“That’s a shame. Office sex is really the best sex there is.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. This girl couldn’t catch a hint and the last thing she wanted was to be rude to her, she couldn’t help it with the mood she was in. Everyone was pushing her today. “I could honestly give a fuck about your opinion on office sex. I’m in the middle of working and you’re disrupting me.”

“They were right you are pretty mean. You don’t scare me though Commander.” Ontari winked at her.

Now Lexa was disturbed, and she didn’t like the nickname Raven gave her that spread through the whole office. “I’m your boss Ontari, please leave.”

“As you wish.” Ontari got up and left.

Lexa took a deep breath and stood from her desk. All she wanted to do was get some work done, she needed to talk to Clarke though so she figured she would get it over with now.

\--

Clarke sat in her office, she just finished the last of the paperwork on her desk. She wanted to do her part and working hard was how she would do that. She knew she needed to see Lexa, but the brunette would probably seek her out when she got the check. The check would most definitely cause problems between her and Lexa, but it was time for her to give up something for the company.

The past few weeks Clarke spent hating Lexa and she should’ve started helping her the moment she came into the office. Instead she challenged Lexa repeatedly and even got on her bad side, she hoped she could find a way to have Lexa respect her like she respects Lexa. While doing her paperwork she thought about how she didn’t know Lexa at all, and she was quick to judge her.

A knock on the door drew Clarke from her thoughts. “Come in.”

Lexa walked into the office, her hair was pulled into a bun, and she had the check in her hand. She walked over to the desk and placed it in front of Clarke. “Where did you get all of that money?”

“I’m not telling you so you’re just going to have to accept it.” Clarke said as she looked at Lexa. The brunette didn’t seem mad, only curious.

“Clarke I—”

“No Lexa, I’ve done nothing but be a bitch to you since our first meeting. I caused the majority of the problems in this office and I’m sorry that you were the one that had to clean it up. It wasn’t fair of my father to send you. I should’ve gotten my act together on my own. I needed your help though and I’m accepting it now. I hope that you can accept my apology for everything that I’ve done to you.”

Lexa looked stunned and Clarke sighed and stood up and walked around the desk, so she was standing in front of the woman she had been at odds with for weeks.

“I never should’ve hit you and you really should’ve fired me for it.” Clarke whispered and she brought her hand up to gently caress Lexa’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Lexa opened her mouth and then closed it. “It’s okay I never should’ve kissed you without asking.”

Clarke saw the blush that crept onto Lexa’s cheeks and she pulled her hand away. “Probably not.”

“I deserved it. I didn’t really give you a chance to fix the office yourself and you were playing games with me.”

Clarke smiled remembering how she figured out that Lexa was attracted to her. “Maybe, maybe not. I want to help you now though and I will do anything to make sure this company stays running.” Clarke assured and she knew the check on her desk proved that.

“I’m glad to hear that Clarke because the company needs you.”

Clarke’s eyes snapped to Lexa’s and she never really let herself get lost in her eyes before. She wanted to now.

“We have some things to discuss, you should probably sit.” Lexa said and she took a seat and gestured to the one next to her.

Clarke took a seat and watched Lexa take a deep breath and slip on that emotionless mask that she envied. It made Clarke nervous because Lexa obviously had something serious to tell her.

“I know something happened between you and Echo earlier and I should’ve intervened, but I figured it best at the time to stay out of it. I later found out that I should’ve gotten in the middle of it.” Lexa sighed and crossed her legs. “Will you tell me what happened so I can better understand…”

“Better understand what Lexa?” Clarke asked and she was confused. Normally Lexa just came out with the truth and didn’t hold back. She was holding back this time though and Clarke wanted to know why.

Lexa’s eyes were on hers. “Just tell me what happened please?”

Clarke nodded. “I was working when Echo came in here, she wanted to have sex with me, but I told her no and when she asked why I told her about our conversation. That pissed her off and then she just…something in her snapped. She said some horrible things and she was right. I got pretty angry and I threw a vase at her. It hit the doorframe though.”

The gears turned in Lexa’s head as she thought about what to say. “Whatever she said I wouldn’t listen to. I need you to listen to me now though and I want you to know that I’m sorry.”

“Lexa what is it? And why can’t you say it?” Clarke asked and she didn’t understand but Lexa didn’t want to hurt her that’s why she was holding back.

Lexa looked at ceiling before sitting up a little straighter. “I went to find Raven and Monty pointed me in the direction of the break room. I found her having sex with Echo, then I fired Echo, but she threatened to sue the company, so Raven calmed her down and then they left.”

Everything inside Clarke crumbled at the moment, she tried to be strong like Lexa, but she couldn’t do that. Her best friend was found sleeping with another one of her close friends and that killed her. The tears started falling and she felt Lexa’s hand on hers.

“Clarke, I’m sorry.”

Clarke shook her head causing more tears to fall. “This is no one’s fault but mine.”

What happened next surprised Clarke, Lexa stood up and pulled her into her arms. With Lexa’s arms wrapped around her she felt safe and she knew then that she had feelings for Lexa too. This time she wouldn’t complicate things and hopefully Lexa would still be open to the idea of it.

The hug only lasted a few minutes until Clarke was done crying. She was ashamed of herself for doing this in front of Lexa. Her emotions had been building up for a while now between the company, Echo, and Lexa. She didn’t know what would break her first.

Lexa smiled and took the check off Clarke’s desk. “I’m sorry about Echo and I can come up with an actual reason to fire her if you want me to.”

“Let her suffer between us.” Clarke said because she didn’t want to ruin Echo’s life over something dumb.

“I’m going to make her life a living hell.”

\--

Lexa stuck to that. After seeing Clarke upset, she made it her mission to piss Echo off or make her do extra stupid things. Most of the time she had Anya bothering her. She also took a few pages out of Clarke’s book like serving her the coffee she hated and planning meetings and then not showing up to them.

The knock on her office door came a few days after Lexa started annoying Echo. She wasn’t surprised to see Echo come in with a pissed off look on her face. “What can I do for you Echo?”

“You can stop doing what you’re doing.”

Lexa looked confused. “What is it that I’m doing?” She asked and it was all a part of her plan.

“You know exactly what you are doing, Lexa.” Echo said. “I want you to cut the shit. You don’t even like Clarke so why the hell are you doing this?”

Lexa raised her eyebrows. Echo wasn’t very intuitive because the only reason she did this was for Clarke. “You’re funny Echo I have to give you that. How about I ask you a question. Why did you switch fuck buddies so suddenly? Clarke wasn’t doing it for you anymore?”

The look on Echo’s face had her smiling on the inside. “Not doing it for me anymore? Let me tell you something about Clarke, she is a big baby. She gets whatever she wants from her mommy and daddy including this job. She can’t take anything seriously to save her god damn life and she is the reason that this company almost went into the ground. I still fucked her because she wanted me, and it felt so good to have that power over her. I knew all the ways to make her scream, but now that we can’t have sex in the office, thank you for that, she doesn’t want me.”

The way she talked about Clarke pissed Lexa off more than she liked, she had to stand from her chair and she almost threw it across the room. Thankfully she knew how to keep her emotions in check. “Let’s get something straight here, you’re the fuck up not Clarke. I don’t care if she led you on or begged you to fuck her THIS IS A WORKPLACE, meaning you should be working not having sex. Clarke had nothing to do with the company failing, it was her father’s fault, so maybe you should get your facts straight before you accuse people of something they didn’t do.”

Lexa was so far from done and she wasn’t letting Echo get a word in. “Clarke will be the reason this company succeeds. She might’ve gotten this job handed to her, but she couldn’t control how her parents raised her, she sees the fault in it now, and she knows that she needs to work hard to help fix this company. From what I’ve seen the only thing you’re doing to help is fucking people whenever you feel like it. Now you’re distracting my top tech designer from doing her job. This behavior is completely unacceptable and the only reason why you’re still standing in this office is because of Clarke.”

Echo opened her mouth and then shut it immediately. Lexa won and she made it extremely clear that she held the authority here.

“You think you’re so perfect and that you will get everything you want. You won’t get her, you can’t handle it.” Echo smirked and then turned for the door.

“I can handle it but thank you for your input Echo its always appreciated.” Lexa said sarcastically.

Echo turned back around, and Lexa could see the defeat in her eyes, but she was still willing to fight her. “Keep Anya away from me I’m tired of her constantly following me around.”

“That’s right you have a baby sitter. I wonder why you need one? Well I hope you enjoy your night Echo because your days of having fun in the office are over. That includes your rendezvous with Raven in your ‘secret places’. If I were you, I would’ve thought they would never get found out either. I’m not you though and thank god for that.”

“I already had what you want Lexa. Have fun dealing with her, it will seem fun in the beginning, just wait until she really shows you who she is.” Echo said and Lexa had to laugh.

Echo was putting in work right now. “We wouldn’t want your brain to short circuit Echo. I already know who Clarke is and I know how to deal with her.”

“We’ll see.”

“I guess we will. You can get out now and if I were you I would stay out of my way.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “Fuck you Lexa.”

“Classy Echo and to think that you’re the VP of this office, enjoy it while it lasts.” Lexa sat down at her desk and stared Echo down.

Echo got the hint and finally left the room. Lexa took a deep breath and leaned back, she let her ego get the best of her there, but it served Echo right. She needed to be told off. As long as Lexa was around, she wouldn’t tolerate anyone speaking badly of Clarke.

Lexa worked late into the night, she had a lot of things to catch up on. Messing with Echo cut into her work time the past few days, she hadn’t really seen Clarke, well only in passing. She decided to leave some paperwork on Clarke’s desk and she emailed her telling the blonde to have it done by ten tomorrow.

When she went into Clarke’s office and saw Clarke laying on her couch with a book in her hands she had to do a double take. “Clarke?”

Upon seeing Lexa in the doorway Clarke jumped. “Lexa? What are you still doing here it’s seven.”

“I could ask you the same thing, you don’t work late. So, what are you doing here?” Lexa asked as she walked over to her desk and put the papers down.

“Relaxing?” Clarke said and now Lexa was even more confused. Clarke was hiding something and she wanted to figure it out.

Clarke laughed. “Is that so hard to believe?”

Lexa nodded and Clarke smiled more.

“I decided to take a nap earlier and I just recently woke up. I decided I was comfy, so I didn’t want to move.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

Lexa looked at Clarke and then back to the papers on her desk. “Um yeah. I sent you an email about those papers I need them signed before ten tomorrow.”

“Since when do you work in HR?” Clarke joked.

“Ha ha very funny. You look tired go home and get some rest.” Lexa turned for the door because she was tired, and she wanted to get home too.

“Will do Commander.” Clarke smiled and she put her book down and then got up to stretch.

Lexa looked back and admired Clarke. They hadn’t really spoken since the other day when she consoled Clarke in here. She didn’t want to be the one to break that news to Clarke, but she had to. It would’ve been unfair to keep that information to herself.

“I thought you were going Lexa?”

“I am. See you in the morning.” Lexa said and then she left and went back to her office to get to her belongings.

Things were looking up for the company and she wondered how long it would last. Balancing her work and the people working here was no more difficult then the day that she arrived here. For some reason she kept losing focus. She would have to work on it because she still had plenty of work to do here and she didn’t plan on leaving the New York office anytime soon.


	7. I don't want you to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Murphy chat. Lexa and Clarke chat. Raven and Clarke chat. Everyone chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter. I appreciate the comments and the feedback from you guys. I hope you enjoy this one.

The next morning Clarke woke up in her office, she slept here for the past few days because she didn’t want to chance running into Raven and Echo at Raven’s apartment. She had completed more work than ever, so it was a good thing so far. Clarke knew Lexa would find out where she got the money, she hoped that the brunette wouldn’t find out soon because she was enjoying being friendly with Lexa.

She got off the couch when she heard a knock on the door. “Come on in.”

Murphy opened the door and walked in. Clarke folded up the blanket on the couch and straightened out her clothing.

“I didn’t expect you to be here so early.”

“Why are you here this early?” Clarke asked eyeing Murphy.

He smiled and walked over to the couch and took a seat. “Bellamy wants me here early.”

“Why?” Clarke asked again but then it hit her. “Really? Ugh does everyone do it here?”

“Everyone except you apparently.”

Clarke scoffed and sat down next to Murphy. “I was getting more than you a few days ago.”

Murphy raised his eyebrows. “But now you’re getting nothing, so I win.”

“Was it really a competition?”

“It’s always a competition.”

Clarke sighed. “God you sound like Lexa.”

“Wow did you just give me a compliment?”

Clarke had to laugh, sometimes she got super annoyed by Murphy, other times he was a blessing. “What, you think being like Lexa is a _good_ thing?”

“Yes, Lexa is awesome, you should know that by now.” Murphy shrugged. “Speaking of the Commander.”

Clarke turned her head towards the door and saw Lexa standing there with a smirk on her face.

“What?”

Lexa walked in and looked at Murphy. “Out.”

Murphy made a face before moving off the couch. “You’re already ruining my fun today.”

“Don’t worry Murphy I’m sure you will be having a lot of fun at the office today.” Lexa said sarcastically and Clarke couldn’t help but smile. Lexa rarely acted like this, so it really was nice to see that she has a lighthearted side to her.

“With Bellamy most definitely.”

Murphy’s eyes widened. “Shut up Clarke. You’re not so innocent either.”

Lexa sat down next to Clarke which was also new, and she didn’t know what to think of it.

“What is he talking about?”

“You had to be there.” Clarke said. “What’s with that look?”

Lexa looked at Clarke and then the smirk was gone. “What look?”

“Never mind Lexa.” Clarke crossed her arms and leaned her head against the wall. She briefly glanced at Lexa before focusing her attention on the far wall.

“You really don’t know how to take a joke.” Lexa smiled. “We got Becca, she called this morning.”

Clarke sat up fast. “Holy shit! And I do know how to take a joke, Lexa, better than you know in fact. I am friends with Raven.” She said before getting up and going over to her desk. “Why didn’t my dad call?”

Lexa stood from the couch. “You know how he is, he doesn’t like to gloat.”

“Gloat? There is no way not to gloat. This is a fucking miracle honestly.” Clarke ran her hands through her hair and thought about how they got Becca. She wasn’t thrilled with the woman when she met her, but she was distracted that day.

Clarke looked up at Lexa and realized how good she looked today. If she hadn’t been still waking up when Murphy came in, then she might’ve noticed how hot Lexa looked in that outfit.

“I know things are looking up around here thanks to you and us landing Becca. Soon enough I will be back in L.A. and we will forget all about this.” Lexa joked and it was the wrong thing to do.

Clarke only heard the part that Lexa joked about. “Forget all about this?”

Lexa swallowed hard realizing the change in Clarke’s demeanor. She knew that look. “Yeah you know like it never happened…it was just a joke.”

“You want to forget that you ever came here?” Clarke asked and she didn’t know what the hell to think anymore. She started to remember why she hated Lexa in the first place.

“Clarke no that’s not what I meant. I mean come on, I didn’t want to come here, and you didn’t want me here. Like you really didn’t want me here. You were a real pain in my ass and I’m glad you came around.” Lexa explained.

If someone had a knife, they could’ve cut through the tension now in the room. “I was a pain in the ass? You came in here acting like you owned the place and you constantly shit on me in front of my employees. And you think that you’re the one who fixed this office don’t you? I won’t let you take the credit for this Lexa. I’ve been busting my ass these past few weeks and you still can’t take me seriously. You should go back to L.A. because I don’t need you here anymore. Tell my dad congratufuckinglations on landing Becca. Job well done.”

“I—”

“No just go.” Clarke cut Lexa off because she didn’t want to hear anything that she had to say.

“Clarke.” Lexa tried again.

Clarke shook her head. “Leave.”

Lexa stared at Clarke for a moment before leaving the room.

\--

Lexa went to her office after her encounter with Clarke.

She fucked up and she didn’t know why the joke hurt Clarke so much. They hated each other for weeks and she was dumb enough to joke about it. This was why she was alone.

“Good fucking job.” Lexa said to herself as she twirled her pen in her hands. She balled up the paper she wrote on and threw it into the trash can along with the pen.

“Are you talking to yourself again?” Anya asked as she walked into Lexa’s office.

Lexa laughed and didn’t bother looking up at Anya. She didn’t deserve comfort right now, she was a dick to Clarke for weeks and now that they were being civil, she had to go and hurt Clarke’s feelings. In her defense she didn’t think Clarke would be so sensitive to the joke, but it didn’t matter anymore, the damage was already done.

Clarke was doing god knows what in her office and all Lexa wanted was to go over there and apologize but she couldn’t find it in herself right now. Staying away was best because she knew if she went over there, she would only fuck it up more.

“Lexa.”

 _Right Anya._ “What do you want?” Lexa asked and her mind was elsewhere. Anya read her better than anyone, so she knew something was up.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” Lexa said yet she responded too quick.

Anya smirked. “Ah its Clarke isn’t it?”

Lexa played dumb. “What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Anya said as she sat down in front of Lexa’s desk.

“Ugh don’t you have work to do?” Lexa asked because she didn’t want to have this conversation right now. Especially not with Anya even though she was the closet thing she had to a friend.

Anya shook her head. “Would I be here if I did?”

“There is always work to do.” Lexa said and she knew Anya wasn’t leaving until she got an explanation. “If I tell you will you leave?”

Anya scooched to the edge of the seat and leaned forward. “Yes, now spill.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile as she thought about her. “It’s Clarke I like her. I fucked it up again though. I was joking around, and she took it serious.”

“Ah Lex, you know better than to make jokes in front of pretty girls especially your jokes.”

Lexa bounced her leg to keep her nerves from showing too bad. “She is pissed at me now.”

“She will come around. Does she know?”

Lexa shook her head, she hadn’t said anything, but Clarke seemed intuitive, so she probably already knew. “No, I’ve been professional.”

“You’re too good at that you know.” Anya smiled and then stood up.

Lexa knew Anya was right she was better at being serious then anything else. It was the way she was brought up though. Clarke was the opposite, she did whatever the hell she wanted, and she challenged Lexa in ways no one had before. That’s what she liked.

“Well I have to get back to work but good luck.” Anya said and then she left the room.

\--

Clarke walked to the break room to meet Raven. The girl had texted her earlier saying she wanted to eat together. Clarke agreed too quickly but she needed to speak to Raven sooner rather than later. She avoided her ever since Lexa told her that she walked in on her and Echo together. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

At the sight of Raven, she had to force herself to fake a smile. Raven didn’t seem like her best friend anymore and she hated that.

“Hey Rae.”

“Clarke.”

Clarke sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. She wouldn’t be eating lunch today.

Raven ate her salad quietly. Halfway through she looked at Clarke. “Where have you been?”

“Well I’ve been sleeping in my office since you started fucking Echo.”

Raven’s eyes widened and she placed her fork down. “Clarke I’m—”

“Save it Raven. You knew what I had with her and you let her come onto you anyway. Do you even know what the hell happened between us? Oh, that’s right you don’t! That’s because you’ve been to busy getting fucked to talk to me.” Clarke growled and she breathed heavily.

Raven sat there in shock. “I know I hurt you but…”

“But what? Rae you knew and you hooked up with her anyway. Meaning you don’t give a shit about our friendship. You chose her. Have fun with that.” Clarke stood up because she was done with this conversation.

“Clarke wait.” Raven called out.

It was too late Clarke had already left the break room. She decided to go to HR to talk to Octavia because she didn’t feel like working right now. When she got there, she saw Lexa walking into the office next to Octavia’s.

 _Ontari._ Clarke wanted to throw up at the thought of her with Lexa. “Where is Octavia?” Clarke asked the receptionist.

“She is in a meeting.” The girl said.

Clarke narrowed her eyebrows because she knew about all the important meetings. “A meeting with who?”

“The tech department.”

Now Clarke knew something was up. “Can you tell her I was here.”

The girl nodded. “I will let her know.”

“Thanks.” Clarke went to leave but she saw Lexa coming out of Ontari’s office with the young girl on her heels.

“Are you sure you don’t need help filling that out?” Ontari asked and Clarke wanted to choke. Maybe if she hit her head hard enough on this desk she would pass out.

Lexa shook her head and backed away from Ontari. She hurried down the hallway without a look in Clarke’s direction. Clarke watched her closely. Why did she always have to look so damn good? The sight of her was revolting but at the same time all Clarke wanted to do was rip Lexa’s clothes off.

\--

Thirty minutes later Lexa sat in her office filling out paperwork. Today had been uneventful other than her completely choking with Clarke. She just wanted to joke around, she hadn’t even seen Clarke since then and she couldn’t help thinking about her now.

Suddenly her office door opened without anyone announcing or asking to come in. Lexa wasn’t surprised to see Clarke. She walked through the door slamming it on her way in. Then she walked up to Lexa’s desk and right past it.

Before Lexa knew what, the hell was happening Clarke’s lips were on hers. Lexa immediately kissed back, and she pulled Clarke into her lap. The kiss was heated, and Clarke’s hands were in Lexa’s hair. The kiss lasted until Clarke pulled away to breathe.

“What—” Lexa tried to speak but Clarke started kissing her again. She smirked and slid her tongue over Clarke’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Clarke granted it and she moaned into Lexa’s mouth. Lexa kissed Clarke like she had been imagining for weeks. Ever since she kissed Clarke that one time, she couldn’t help but want more.

Lexa tugged on Clarke’s bottom lip before leaning her forehead into the blondes. Her head felt fuzzy and her whole body was on fire.

“I’m mad at you.” Clarke whispered and Lexa had to stop herself from laughing.

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Lexa pulled Clarke a little closer trying to make sure this was real.

Clarke pulled back to look Lexa in the eye. “Why do you have to look so hot every day?”

“What.” Lexa laughed and then she kissed Clarke’s blushing cheeks. “I’m sorry about earlier. I’m not good at making jokes.”

“I don’t want you to forget.” Clarke said quietly.

Lexa understood why, she felt the same way Clarke did. “I don’t want to either. I couldn’t forget you if I tried.” Lexa assured Clarke as she caressed her cheek.

Clarke leaned into her touch. “Sorry that I barged in.”

“No need to apologize. Are you okay?” Lexa asked and she could read Clarke pretty well.

Clarke looked down. “I talked to Raven. Well I mostly yelled at her.”

“Oh, I can beat her up if you want?”

“No.” Clarke whispered and then she kissed Lexa again.

Lexa smiled and kissed back. “I knew you liked me.”

“I don’t like you.” Clarke said without missing a beat.

Lexa laughed. “Okay I will play along.”

“You’re the one who was obvious about it.” Clarke had a smug look on her face and Lexa proceeded to kiss it right off her.

Something about Clarke made Lexa a different better version of herself. Her and the blonde butt heads and fought more than anyone but that’s what Lexa loved so much about it. They could fight and still be like this.

Lexa started to say something but a knock on her door made her pause. Clarke got off her with a groan and she ran her hands through her hair.

“Enter.”

The door opened and in walked Octavia and Ontari. Clarke had moved out from behind Lexa’s desk, so she had to turn her head to see who came in. She rolled her eyes when she saw Ontari.

“Clarke you wanted to see me?” Octavia asked and Ontari went right over and struck up a conversation with Lexa.

“Yes, not right this very second.” Clarke whispered and she was annoyed that Octavia had sought her out when she had finally accepted her feelings toward Lexa.

Ontari talked on and on about something but Lexa wasn’t paying any attention to her. She watched Clarke speak with Octavia and she smiled to herself as she thought about what just happened. She had wanted to kiss Clarke again ever since she got the courage to the very first time. Now she needed to not screw things up.

Lexa stood up from her chair and Ontari gazed at her. “I need you both to leave.”

Clarke looked to Lexa and so did Octavia and Ontari. Ontari blushed like an idiot because she thought that Lexa was telling Octavia and Clarke to leave.

“I need to speak with Clarke.”

Octavia got the message but Ontari didn’t seem to. “We will finish our conversation later?” Ontari asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Lexa’s eyes were on Clarke’s and she didn’t hear a word Ontari said. Clarke did though and she was fuming on the inside.

“Let’s go Ontari.” Octavia gestured for her assistant. Then they both left.

As soon as they did Lexa’s hands were on Clarke’s waist pulling her closer.

“Hi.” Clarke breathed deeply as she started into Lexa’s forest green eyes.

“Hey.” Lexa whispered as she brushed her nose against Clarke’s and then leaned in to kiss her softly.

Clarke didn’t want it soft though, she wanted all of Lexa right now and she didn’t understand the sudden urge inside her. Lexa kept it slow as Clarke tangled her hands in Lexa’s hair.

Lexa kissed down her neck causing Clarke to moan. She slid her hands under Clarke’s ass and lifted her up to set her down on her desk. She pushed things off her desk and so did Clarke. The only thing Lexa wanted to do right now was make Clarke feel good.

The tension between the two of them was unlike anything either had ever experienced. They were in deep. This time when there was a knock on the door Lexa ignored it.

She was busy leaving a hickey on Clarke’s neck and she enjoyed listening to the sounds coming from the blonde. She pulled away to look at the door and it was completely closed but not locked. Clarke whined when she pulled away and she pulled Lexa’s lips back to hers.

When Lexa’s phone started ringing Clarke kissed her harder in hopes she would ignore it. She even started taking off her shirt. Lexa didn’t want to answer the phone, but she knew someone needed her right now. Not more then Clarke did though. Her mouth dropped open as Clarke removed her bra and she stopped reaching for the phone.

Lexa leaned down and took one of Clarke’s boobs in her mouth, she was in heaven right now, and she blocked out the sound of the phone ringing completely. It stopped after two minutes and the only sounds that filled the room were Clarke’s small mewls.

Lexa worshipped her body like she dreamed about from the first second she saw her. The phone started ringing again and this time Clarke sat up making Lexa pout because she had to pull away from the blonde’s glorious boobs.

“You have reached the office of Lexa Woods she is busy right now.” Clarke growled into the phone.

Lexa sat there smirking because everything Clarke did made her realize how much more she liked her.

“Don’t hang up. Becca is here to see Miss Woods. She is headed up to her office right now.” Clarke’s eyes widened as she slammed down the phone.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were meeting with Becca today?”

Lexa’s mouth dropped open and she looked at Clarke and then at the door. “Fuck I forgot about the meeting.”

Clarke laughed because Lexa was adorable. “You better not blame this on me.”

“It’s your fault! You’re the one who came in here and threw yourself at me.” Lexa said and Clarke fumbled with her shirt to get it on. “No don’t put it on.”

“Lexa, you have a meeting to go—” Clarke got cut off by a moan and Lexa was back to playing with Clarke’s boobs. “Lexa.”

Lexa smiled to herself and kept doing what she was doing. She had a full second half of the day starting with her meeting with Becca but now she didn’t want to go to any of it.

“Lexa the meeting.” Clarke whispered as Lexa kissed down to her hip bones. “You have to go.”

“Actually, the meeting is in here.” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s skin.

Clarke sat up and put on her bra and then her shirt. “I have to go then, Lexa.” Lexa pouted and Clarke didn’t understand how she could hate her and love her so damn much at the same time. “Don’t give me that look.”

Lexa continued to pout as the person outside kept knocking on the door. Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed Lexa one more time before pulling away. Lexa moved forward and tried to kiss her again.

“No.”

“But.” Lexa said and she was never like this with anyone ever.

“Lexa who even are you right now. Just see me after the meeting okay?” Clarke asked and it was weird for her to see Lexa like this.

Lexa sighed. “Fine.”

“You’re going to kill it Commander.” Clarke smirked with her hand on the door.

Lexa watched Clarke leave as she grinned to herself. She was so screwed.

\--

Clarke went straight to her office and sat down behind her desk as she thought about what just happened.

“Holy shit.” She whispered to herself, not only did she kiss Lexa—admitting her feelings for the woman—she also got caught up in the moment. She wanted Lexa’s hands to be on her body again.

She quickly opened her laptop and emailed Lexa.

_CGriffin- When is your meeting over?_

Clarke didn’t have to wait long at all for a response.

_LWoods- An hour. You better get some work done._

Clarke could almost hear the sarcasm that would’ve came with that statement if Lexa were in front of her right now.

_CGriffin- I don’t think I will._

_LWoods- Clarke. Tell me to cancel it._

_CGriffin- Have fun in your meeting. Tell Becca I said hi._

Clarke closed her laptop and then she tidied up her office. Teasing Lexa was one of her favorite things. Now she could do it all the time with no repercussions or at least that’s what she thought.

The hour dragged by and Clarke didn’t know what to do with herself. After cleaning her office only five minutes had passed. Then she went to talk to Bellamy and Murphy, they were in Bellamy’s office with the door shut so she went to HR to see Octavia. After she talked to Octavia, she still had another forty minutes to kill. She thought about doing some work, but she wanted Lexa to be mad or annoyed with her.

With thirty minutes left in the hour Clarke knocked on the door of Lexa’s office.

“Enter.” Lexa said and Clarke smiled to herself.

She walked in with a manila folder full of random papers. “Octavia needs these signed as soon as possible.”

Clarke placed the folder on Lexa’s desk. Lexa swallowed visibly at the sight of her and she smiled more.

“Its nice to see you again Becca.” Clarke reached out her hand to shake Becca’s.

“Yes, it is. Why doesn’t she join us Lexa? You’re both running this office after all.” Becca suggested and Clarke couldn’t be more thrilled right now. Her plan was working.

“Yeah please join us Clarke.” Lexa gestured to the empty chair next to Becca.

Clarke couldn’t help but smirk as she sat down, she could feel Lexa’s eyes on hers and it made her happy. She mostly listened in on the conversation between Lexa and Becca. She would occasionally add something in. She came here to distract Lexa though.

\--

Lexa couldn’t even begin to concentrate with Clarke in the room, she knew exactly what Clarke was trying to pull and she wished that she had just waited another thirty minutes to bother her. At the same time, she didn’t have to be bored out of her mind now.

The clock on the wall above the door ticked and that’s how she decided to stay focused. Clarke unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt while smirking and Lexa crossed her legs. She kept her attention fully on Becca for the most part.

Clarke was trying her though, she watched the blonde run her fingers through her hair, and then she watched Clarke move her fingers up her inner thigh. After running out of things to do Clarke decided to chew on the end of a pen in a seductive way.

Lexa wanted to flip the desk, better yet she wanted to jump over her desk and give Clarke what she wanted. Clarke didn’t stop looking at Lexa at all. Lexa glanced at her and caught a glimpse of the hickey she left on her neck. Clarke crossed and uncrossed her legs leaving Lexa with the sight of her life. She almost broke, almost. She didn’t even know how she was staying focused on Becca at this point.

“And what do you think about that Clarke?”

Clarke’s mouth was moving, and Lexa imagined the words that she wanted to hear out of Clarke’s mouth instead of what she was actually saying.

“Lexa is the main reason this office survived. I had what it took I just didn’t know it and Lexa gave me the push I needed to get everything running right. Isn’t that right Lexa?”

Lexa nodded and she didn’t want to take her eyes off Clarke’s. Becca had to be getting suspicious though. She looked at her to see if she could tell but Becca seemed chill like always. That was a huge relief. The last thing Lexa needed was for Becca to find out she was messing around with Clarke. That wouldn’t look good for the company at all whatsoever.

“Well I think I will be going now.” Becca said. “Thank you for your time, Lexa. And thank you for joining us Clarke. I always appreciate your input.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Clarke smiled and shook Becca’s hand.

Lexa had no clue when Clarke buttoned up her shirt, but it was normal now, she couldn’t have been imagining it before but now she didn’t know.

“My people will be getting into contact with yours.”

“We are looking forward to it.” Clarke followed Becca to the door and then she let her out.

Lexa started moving when Clarke and Becca headed to the door. Right as the door shut, she had her hands-on Clarke’s waist. “I could kill you for what you did you know.”

“I think I have something better in mind.” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips before kissing her. “God that was the longest hour ever.”

“I know.” Lexa mumbled as she lifted Clarke up.

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat and Lexa kissed her softly. “And to think you’ve never had sex in your office.”

Lexa laughed and cleared off her desk, she sat Clarke on the edge and kissed her passionately. “Do you want this?”

“Yes, Lexa. I want you.” Clarke leaned her forehead into Lexa’s just so she could catch her breath.

“In here like this?” Lexa asked wanting to be completely positive that Clarke wanted this.

Clarke nodded and Lexa couldn’t resist her beautiful blue eyes. “Please Lexa.”

Lexa licked her lips and nodded, she started by unbuttoning Clarke’s shirt as she kissed her. She knew one thing and that was she never wanted to not have her lips on Clarke’s again. She removed Clarke’s shirt leaving her in her bra. Then she helped her out of her skirt. Lexa smiled at her panties and they were cute, but she wanted them gone.

Clarke seemed to have a different idea because now Lexa’s clothes were coming off. Clarke removed her shirt and her slacks. They kissed the whole time and Lexa couldn’t get enough of Clarke. She tugged on Clarke’s panties.

“Can I?”

Clarke nodded and they were gone seconds later. Lexa had Clarke lay down with her back flat on the desk. She kissed up Clarke’s inner thighs making her squirm and moan. Lexa knew what she wanted and needed but she wanted her to be a moaning mess before she touched her where she needed.

“Lexa.” Clarke moaned quietly, her hands were in Lexa’s hair and she needed her right now.

“What?” Lexa asked like she didn’t know what she was doing.

Lexa kissed over her center and then pulled away. Clarke whined. “Lex, please.”

“Please what?” Lexa asked and she kissed over her center again. Clarke was dripping wet, but she needed to hear her say the words, she wanted to hear her say them.

“Fuck me Lexa. I want you to fuck me.”

Lexa smirked. “With pleasure.” She started eating the blonde out right away.

She couldn’t get over the taste of Clarke as she ran her tongue through her folds or as she circled her clit. Clarke couldn’t stay still, and her legs tightened around Lexa’s head as did her hands in Lexa’s hair.

“Fuck Lexa, right there.”

Lexa pushed two fingers into Clarke making the blonde moan loudly. She knew that if she ever got to do this, she was going to make the most of it and fuck Clarke like she deserved. Lexa kept up her ministrations on Clarke’s clit as she kept a steady pace with her fingers.

“Yes, don’t stop.”

Clarke couldn’t stop moaning or squirming around for that matter. Lexa did her best to keep her still and she enjoyed every sound that came out of Clarke’s mouth. A bit later she knew Clarke was getting close. She now added a third finger and Clarke couldn’t even form a sentence anymore. She felt Clarke’s walls clenching around her fingers and she sped up her pace as she sucked on her clit.

“Lex I’m—oh fuck.”

Clarke came louder than she ever had with Echo and her orgasm lasted as long as Lexa could make it. Once Clarke was through its Lexa carefully cleaned her up and then lifted her head up with a smirk on her face. She slowly kissed up Clarke’s body before kissing her on the lips.

Lexa pushed her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, and she moaned at the taste of herself.

“You’re amazing.” Clarke whispered as she gently caressed Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa shook her head and kissed Clarke again. “You’re the amazing one.”

Clarke sat up forcing Lexa to get off her. “Sit in your chair.” Clarke said with a smirk on her face.

“Why?” Lexa asked and she could tell by the look on Clarke’s face that she would enjoy this.

“Because I asked you to Commander.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows and then she sat down in her chair. Clarke got off the desk and onto her knees between Lexa’s legs. “I don’t take orders from anyone but you.”

Clarke smirked. “Get ready to have your mind blown Commander.”


	8. If you'll have me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds Clarke sleeping in her office. Clarke does Echo's review. Raven and Lexa butt heads. It's always fun at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while...I should be back now. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Lexa couldn’t get enough of Clarke. After what happened yesterday Lexa didn’t want to leave the office let alone go home. She didn’t sleep last night. How could she? The only thing that was on her mind was Clarke. She wondered if Clarke felt the same way. Today would definitely be interesting especially since she needed to keep her feelings for Clarke on the down low.

The elevator opened and Lexa walked into the office. She was here really early, and she wondered when Clarke was going to get here. She had some paperwork she needed to give to the blonde. After putting her stuff down in her office, she went over to Clarke’s.

She walked in not bothering to turn on the light. Lexa walked straight to Clarke’s desk and put down the papers. She looked over at the couch and frowned when she saw Clarke asleep on it.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked as she walked over. The blonde didn’t move at all and Lexa brushed some hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her.

Clarke woke up now and she kissed Lexa back.

“Mmm good morning.” Clarke smiled but when she opened her eyes and saw Lexa her eyes widened.

“Clarke, why are you sleeping in your office?” Lexa asked and she didn’t understand why Clarke was here. It wasn’t like she would stay to work late and fall asleep. Even Lexa wouldn’t sleep at the office.

Clarke sat up and eyed Lexa. “I—um I was doing some work and I fell asleep.”

Lexa narrowed her eyebrows and she didn’t believe that for a second. “We both know that you didn’t work yesterday after…you know.”

Clarke blushed knowing exactly what Lexa was referring to. “Okay you got me. I lost my keys to my apartment and I didn’t feel like sleeping in the hallway. I have a perfectly good couch here, so I thought what the hell?”

“You have a phone you know. You could’ve called me.” Lexa said, but she knew that probably wouldn’t be the best idea.

“Yeah so I can sleep with my boss at her apartment and have sex with her at the office? I think that would be crossing the line. Don’t you?” Clarke asked and Lexa couldn’t help but smile, for some reason she now loved Clarke’s wit.

“Shut up.”

“You know if you were kissing me I—”

Lexa cut Clarke off by kissing her. Great minds do think alike after all. She kept the kiss soft because people would be arriving at the office soon and she didn’t need anyone knowing about her and Clarke yet or ever for that matter. She wanted to stay as professional as she could while she is in New York.

“You need to listen to me.” Lexa said as Clarke started kissing down her neck. “We have to keep acting like we hate each other. If anyone finds out, then well yesterday can never happen again.”

Clarke stopped kissing her neck and pulled back with a pout on her face.

“Fuck don’t look at me like that. I need people to respect me and so do you. Us being together isn’t…” Lexa trailed off not knowing how to put it.

“It’s not what?” Clarke asked although she knew where Lexa was going with this.

“Conventional?”

Clarke laughed. “So, what you want me to go back to having sex with Echo? I’m actually her boss. Technically you’re the president of a different office so we can fraternize all we want. That’s lucky for you Commander.”

Lexa was so fucked. Clarke had her wrapped around her finger and she knew that she could just say no, and everything would go back to normal. She was sick of sacrificing her wants for other people’s needs. She wants to be with Clarke, and she is going to be with her.

“Extremely lucky.” Lexa smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear. “Since you’re here early you can get to work. I left some papers on your desk.”

“Lexa…” Clarke had an annoyed look on her face. “You’re killing the mood and its seven in the morning. I’m going back to sleep.”

Lexa shook her head. “No, you’re not. How about this…if you start working now you can leave early.”

“You’re not my boss Lexa, I can leave whenever I want to.” Clarke smirked and then she kissed Lexa softly. “I think you should get to work.”

Lexa kissed Clarke back and tugged on her bottom lip before pulling away. “I can do that.”

“I know you can.”

Clarke was giving her the look and Lexa knew that if she didn’t leave her office right now then she wouldn’t be getting to work for quite some time. So, she left and went into her office. Once she sat down at her desk, she remembered exactly what took place here yesterday. Lexa smirked before opening her laptop and getting to work.

\--

Clarke honestly had no clue how she duped Lexa into thinking that she still had her apartment. She hoped that Lexa wouldn’t be mad when she found out but knowing Lexa, she will be mad. At least Clarke had a way to get her to not be mad especially after yesterday. Giving into her feelings for Lexa was scary, it was also the best thing she had ever done.

She needed to get some things done today and the reviews were still going on. The one review she wasn’t looking forward to was Echo’s. Clarke could always have Lexa do it, but she knew putting them together wasn’t a great idea.

After changing her clothes, she got to work on the papers Lexa left on her desk. Her meeting with Echo wasn’t until ten so she had a little time beforehand. If she had done Echo’s review before yesterday, she might’ve still been angry, now she sort of felt bad. The whole entire time she messed around with Echo she never had further intentions. She wondered if Echo did have feelings for her and that’s why she went off the way she did.

The idea of Raven and Echo together made her sick right now. Raven was one of her really good friends and sooner or later she would have to confront her again. She still needed time right now to process things. The only thing she wanted to think about was Lexa.

She hoped that Lexa had wrote the review for Echo because she needed to stay completely professional during this meeting. If she let Echo get to her than she might screw up everything and she couldn’t risk that, not after everything she has done.

She decided to email Lexa because she didn’t feel like walking over to her office right now.

_CGriffin- Did you happen to write a review for Echo?_

_LWoods- I did. Do you need it?_

_CGriffin- Yeah. I’m doing her review at ten._

_LWoods- Good luck with that. Do you need me as back up?_

_CGriffin- I think I can handle her but thank you._

_LWoods- I’m sure you can. Just do me a favor and don’t throw anything at her. I don’t need a lawsuit from her right now._

_CGriffin- Wow I have to change my whole approach now._

_LWoods- Don’t make me come over there._

_CGriffin- I’m joking chill….can you bring the paper over or email it?_

_LWoods- You really can’t come get it?_

_CGriffin- No._

_LWoods- I will bring it over._

Clarke smiled and shut her laptop. She looked up at her door expecting Lexa to walk in. When the door opened it was Ontari not Lexa.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked as she sat up straighter.

Ontari smiled and walked in. “Lexa asked me to bring you this.”

Clarke eyed Ontari as she handed her the paper. “Okay thanks.” Ontari turned to leave and Clarke stood up. “Why didn’t Lexa bring it?”

“I said that I would.” Ontari replied right away.

“Is she busy?” Clarke asked.

Ontari raised her eyebrows. “I’m not her assistant.”

“You were just in her office, right?” Clarke asked sarcasm dripping from her words.

“Are you threatened by me?” Ontari crossed her arms.

That question caught Clarke off guard, she didn’t expect Ontari to be so intuitive. “No why would I be threatened by you?”

Ontari smirked. “Well you have a crush on Lexa. Don’t you?”

Clarke shook her head. “I don’t have a crush on Lexa. She is my boss and I’m here to work. I think you’re the one who has a crush on Lexa.”

“Me?” Ontari scoffed. “You’ve got to be joking. I’m here doing my job unlike you.”

“What did you just say Ontari?” Lexa asked as she walked into Clarke’s office.

Clarke took a deep breath because she was about to rip Ontari’s head off.

“I—um I was saying how Clarke is doing a great job here.” Ontari smiled weakly and Clarke couldn’t believe how terrified she seemed to be of Lexa.

“Mhm.” Lexa said. “Clarke is doing an amazing job here and she is your bosses’ boss. That means you need to respect her. We wouldn’t want Octavia finding out about your little comment.”

Ontari nodded. “I’m sorry Lexa. It won’t happen again.”

“Good get out.” Lexa gestured to the door and Ontari hurried out.

Clarke watched her go and then she looked at Lexa. She looked gorgeous today. “I could’ve handled her.”

“I know but she needed to be put in line.” Lexa shrugged and she walked over and sat on the edge of Clarke’s desk.

“Thank you for always backing me.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand.

Lexa squeezed her hand gently. “You’re welcome. You deserve the respect from every single person in this office.”

Clarke nodded and then she checked her clock. She had ten minutes before her meeting with Echo. “Is it too late for me to back out?”

“Its not but you need to show Echo that you’re not going to let what happened get in the way of you working with her. If you can’t do that then you will have to fire her.” Lexa explained and then she stood up.

Clarke stood up from her chair and moved closer to Lexa. “You look good today.”

Lexa smirked. “If only you had stayed awake when I woke you up.”

Clarke bit her lip just thinking of the endless possibilities Lexa was referring to. She wanted nothing more than a repeat of yesterday. Being with Lexa was so different than anyone else she had ever been with.

“I see where I fall on your list of importance.” Lexa said as she reached up to caress Clarke’s cheek.

“On top.” Clarke whispered as she got lost in Lexa’s eyes. She was about to kiss Lexa when there was a knock on the door.

Lexa brushed some hair behind Clarke’s ear before pulling her hand away. “I’m only an office away if you need back up.”

Then she was gone. As Lexa walked out Echo walked in and Clarke didn’t want to do this right now. She picked up the paper for the review and skimmed it quickly.

Echo sat down in front of her desk without saying a word. Clarke looked at her for a moment. “You ready?”

Echo nodded. “I’m ready, but first I want to apologize to you for the other day. I was completely out of line. I let my feelings for you take control and I’m sorry. You deserve better than me.”

Clarke was absolutely shocked, she didn’t expect Echo to come in here and apologize let alone let everything go. Now she was really glad she didn’t have Lexa do her review. Echo would figure out what was going on between her and Lexa right away because Lexa liked to play with her power.

“It’s okay. I was using you. I never wanted to be anything more than friends with you. I mean what we did was fun, but I never developed feelings for you.” Clarke said and she hoped that wouldn’t make Echo mad.

“I know and I hoped you would because I really liked you. You are focusing on your work now and I can respect that. You want Lexa on your good side, and you’ve been working hard to actually work for once.” Echo laughed because it was funny to her.

Clarke narrowed her eyebrows at Echo. “How is this funny?”

“Just the fact that you hate Lexa’s guts, yet you still do everything for her approval or in your case nothing. Let’s be honest all you do is sit there and look pretty.”

Clarke gripped the sides of her chair tightly. Echo wasn’t worth it, blowing up on her wasn’t worth it, and she didn’t want to fire her. “I don’t hate Lexa.”

“Oh, you don’t? Has something changed? Normally every day its Lexa yells at you or you yell at Lexa and then you come running to me. Except take me out of the equation because that’s exactly what you did.” Echo glared at Clarke.

Clarke couldn’t believe this was happening right now, she honestly thought things were going to go well today. Now here she was trying not to lose her cool in front of Echo. Clarke decided to channel her inner ‘commander’ and she asked herself what would Lexa do?

“You want to know what’s changed? I don’t have to listen to your annoying voice anymore. I don’t have to deal with you acting like you’re the best at everything. Guess what? You’re not.” Clarke smirked because she didn’t need to be mad at Echo, she just needed to embarrass her. “I had sex with Lexa, and you want to know what? It was the best sex I’ve ever had. You really should take notes from Lexa.”

 

Echo grinded her jaw and she stood up from her chair. “So, Lexa doesn’t have a stick up her ass after all? If you think that she is better than me that’s fine, but she isn’t. She is using you the same way that we both used each other. What do you think is going to happen Clarke? Did you think you could just open up your legs and then Lexa would magically stay here? She has a life back in L.A. and other girls to fuck there. You were easy for her and easy for me and the only person who can’t see that is you. So maybe you’re the one who needs to open up your eyes or change or whatever other bullshit you were going to say. She will walk out of here without you and never look back. Whenever you realize that she left don’t come crying to me. The only thing I will have to say to you is ‘I told you so’.”

With that Echo was gone and Clarke knew deep down that everything Echo said about Lexa was a possibility. This time she wasn’t mad at Echo she was mad at herself. She should’ve never accepted her feelings for Lexa, not after what she said about forgetting all about everything yesterday morning.

\--

Since Clarke was in a meeting Lexa decided to walk around the office and make sure that everyone was actually working. Things looked good so far and she was happy that everyone seemed to take working here way more seriously now.

Clarke was the main reason for that, people looked to her and since she was leading by example everything was going way better. Now that they had Becca they didn’t need to worry. Lexa was already helping to find their next big prospect to bring in. She wanted to involve Clarke more this time around.

“Lexa?” Raven asked when she saw her in the hallway.

“In the flesh,” Lexa joked, and she walked into Raven’s office. “How are things?”

“Shit.” Raven said and she was being completely honest. “Clarke hates me and now she has no place to live because of me. I’m a horrible best friend, but I didn’t know, and she doesn’t seem to care about that. Also, she didn’t want Echo its been clear this whole entire time that she has feelings for you, and she was too scared to act on them. You were playing games with her too. Ugh everything is shit.”

“Woah slow down.” Lexa took a seat because she needed context on a few of the things Raven said. “What do you mean Clarke has nowhere to live?”

Raven blinked and she realized that she fucked up. “Oh god Clarke is going to kill me. She kind of sold her apartment to get you the money so you wouldn’t fire anyone. I said she could room with me and that was before things went down between her and Echo.”

“What the fuck? How could you let her sell her apartment for this company?” Lexa asked and she was pissed.

“She wanted to actually do something for the company for once. I think its good that she did it, she never did anything else to contribute. She used to sit in her office and watch Netflix while the rest of us did all the hard work.” Raven crossed her arms.

Lexa licked her lips and took a deep breath. “Stop talking badly about her. Just because you are the top tech designer at this company doesn’t mean that you can get away with whatever you want. Clarke needed direction and I gave it to her. She might not make the greatest decisions, but she is the leader that this company needs. Its not my fault no one chose to invest in teaching her before me. Also, just because everything is all fine and dandy for you doesn’t mean that her life has been perfect. We have no clue what she has been through so how about you stop judging her off the assumptions you and everyone else have made.”

Raven didn’t know what to say. “You want to know what I don’t need to hear this shit from you. I’ve been friends with Clarke for a long time and I know her better than you do.”

“I don’t think you do.” Lexa said with a challenging tone.

“She can’t even depend on you for a shoulder to cry on because you’re having sex with the same women she was. Real classy.” Lexa said but she knew it was more Echo’s fault than Raven’s because she was leading both women on.

“Stop. I don’t need this from you. I need to work.”

“Good that’s what we are all here to do anyway.” Lexa walked out of Raven’s office before the brunette could tell her to get out.

\--

Clarke sat in her office the only thing that could distract her right now was working. So that’s what she did. She spent the next few hours working and not thinking about anything that could possibly distract her.

When Lexa walked into her office in the afternoon Clarke barely looked up from her laptop. “I’m kind of in the groove here can you come back later?”

Lexa was confused for a moment then she nodded and left.

Clarke looked up from her laptop to watch her go. The last thing she wanted was to put distance between her and Lexa especially after yesterday, but she had things to think about. She wanted to trust Lexa, but everything Echo said kept repeating in her mind.

At quarter to three Clarke stopped working and made her way to HR to speak with Octavia.

“Hey Clarke, what can I do for you?” Octavia asked as Clarke walked in and sat down.

“I need a place to stay. Can I room with you for a bit?”

Octavia nodded. Clarke was glad that they were good enough friends for her to accept on such short notice. “Can I ask why?”

“I sold my apartment to keep this company above ground.” Clarke said nonchalantly.

Octavia’s eyes widened. “Holy shit since when is the company something that you care about?”

“Am I really going to get this shit from you today too?” Clarke asked because she was tired of people picking her apart.

“I’m sorry. I’m just surprised you would do something that selfless. Anyway, you can stay with me. Bellamy will be thrilled.” Octavia laughed.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the thought of Bellamy. “Your brother has his eyes and hands on someone else so I wouldn’t worry about that.” Clarke reminded herself to choose her words carefully because somehow Octavia still didn’t know that Bellamy and Murphy were a thing. Bellamy was very good at pulling the wool over Octavia’s eyes.

“So, I heard you and Raven had a falling out?” Octavia organized the papers on her desk.

Clarke sighed. “I guess you could call it that.”

“You need a drink,” Octavia said. “Scratch that you need a whole bottle. Want to go out later?”

Clarke started to say no but then she changed her mind. “What the hell. Let’s do it.”

“Yay. I will let everyone know.” Octavia smiled and she pulled her phone out and started texting everyone.

“You do that. I’m going to get some more work done.” Clarke stood up and she left Octavia’s office. She passed Ontari in the hallway and they glared at each other. Clarke was already winning that battle, so she wasn’t stressing about it.

\--

Lexa was on the floor when she saw Clarke walk into her office. Since Clarke kicked her out earlier, she figured now was her best chance to go and talk to her. Ever since her conversation with Raven earlier she couldn’t stop herself from being mad. This was her fault, if she hadn’t of pushed Clarke then she never would’ve had to sacrifice her own money for the company.

She was blaming herself for this. Clarke was her responsibility while she was here, she should’ve refused the money until she knew the source. Now because of her stupidity she will have to pay Clarke back in full.

“Clarke.” Lexa said as she walked into her office.

“Lexa, I don’t have time right now.”

“You’re going to make time. Why have you been avoiding me?” Lexa asked and she wanted answers from Clarke even though she didn’t seem willing to give them.

Clarke sighed and looked up at Lexa. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Did Echo say something to you? You were completely fine before the meeting.” Lexa crossed her arms and she couldn’t believe that they were back in hostile territory. It seemed like they belonged here though.

“She did and what you’re doing has never been clearer to me.” Clarke said and she couldn’t even look Lexa in the eye.

“What am I doing?” Lexa asked as she approached Clarke, she didn’t like that Clarke was acting like this. She wanted her to be better.

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as Lexa moved closer. “Your using me and soon you’re going to leave.”

“I thought you trusted me?” Lexa whispered, she didn’t understand how Echo swayed her.

“You just want me for sex.” Clarke glared at Lexa and crossed her arms.

Lexa was hurt by that. “Are you serious? That’s what she said to you. Clarke, you let her use you and I don’t care if she had feelings for you or if you had feelings for her. Don’t let her get in your head.”

“No, I’m not going to let you get in my head,” Clarke said. “She was right and you’re only going to hurt me.”

“What would I get out of hurting you? I have feelings for you, and I tried to fight them. We both know how well that turned out,” Lexa sighed defeatedly. If she had fought them, they wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.

“I really don’t care how you feel.”

Lexa eyed Clarke she could tell that she was being serious. “Clarke, stop and think for a second. Think about what Echo did to you. Of course, she would say some bullshit and get in your head because she wants you to be miserable. I thought you were smarter than that?”

Clarke dropped her gaze to the ground. “I am, but this time she was right. You have a life back in L.A. just tell me you were using me, and we can go back to hating each other.”

“Clarke, you’re being ridiculous. You kissed me, you sought me out. This was your choice; you can’t just take it back because you think I’m going to hurt you. You know, you are unlike anyone I have ever met. You challenge me at every turn and you’re always there to disagree with me. You have guts and you’re the first person to really knock me off my pedestal. I didn’t let you in, you forced your way in. Tell me you don’t have feelings for me, and I will walk away.” Lexa said and she cared enough to walk away from this if that was what Clarke wanted.

“I—” Clarke started but her phone started ringing.

Lexa looked at the phone and then at Clarke, she watched her reach for it and then answer it. She stood there with her hands behind her back. Clarke was making this more difficult then it needed to be, and they still had more to discuss.

“Sorry.” Clarke said as she hung up the phone. “Echo needs me in her office.”

“You’re not leaving yet.”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows not liking Lexa’s tone. “I’m not doing this with you right now.”

“Yes, you are. Why did you sell your apartment to get me the money, Clarke?” Lexa asked and it made Clarke freeze.

“What?” Clarke played dumb and she didn’t expect Lexa to ever find out, she had been doing a good job hiding it so far.

“You heard me. Raven told me everything. Do you even know how stupid that was? And on top of it you couldn’t even tell me the truth, not even after I found you in your office asleep. You just lied. Is that all you do? You lie to Echo about not using her and you lie to me about everything? You don’t even know how many people I have defended you against. But here you are making it hard for me to find a reason to keep wanting to.” Lexa sighed and she knew deep down nothing could sway her feelings for Clarke. She would never let one bad word go against her.

“I don’t need you to defend me, Lexa.”

“Someone has to. You deserve respect from your employees. If they don’t respect you than none of this can work. You have more worth than you know. You work hard, you’re intelligent, and you’re more than capable of running this office on your own. I’m not needed here anymore. I know that but I chose to stay.”

Clarke’s facial expression softened. “You did?”

Lexa nodded. “Yes.”

“You don’t want to get back to L.A.?” Clarke asked quietly.

“I still have work to do here. If you will have me, I will be happy to stay.”

Clarke smiled to herself. “I need you.”

“Looks like I’m staying then.”

“I’m staying with Octavia until I can find a place. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just wanted to do something good for once. You were going to fire my friends and I couldn’t let you, not when there was another way.”

Lexa stepped forward and reached her hand up to caress Clarke’s cheek. “It’s okay. We will make that money back. Just please don’t do something stupid like that again?”

Clarke nodded and leaned into Lexa’s touch.

The door of Clarke’s office opened, and Lexa pulled her hand away as Raven walked in. “Learn to knock on your superior’s doors.” Lexa growled.

“Sorry commander. Clarke isn’t a superior.” Raven walked in a sat in one of the chairs in front of Clarke’s desk.

“She is and you will do well to remember our conversation.” Lexa glared at Raven before walking out of Clarke’s office. The nerve of some of Clarke’s friends made her want to leave for L.A. New York was growing on her and so was Clarke. Time would tell if she made the right decision in staying here. A few weeks of work at this office wouldn’t make much of a difference so she figured it couldn’t hurt.


	9. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, I'm trying to figure out what will come next for this story. Bear with me in the meantime. As always leave comments and enjoy!

Clarke wasn’t thrilled when Raven barged into her office, for once she wanted to be shown some respect, she was also tired of Lexa having to remind everyone to show her respect. She stared at Raven who sat in the chair with her arms crossed, her eyes were down, and Clarke hoped that she was here to apologize.

“I honestly don’t know why you’re here and I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“Damn that’s a little harsh don’t you think?”

Clarke couldn’t believe this; she wasn’t the type to forgive so easily and she wouldn’t be forgiving Raven for this. “You let her fuck you even though you knew I was messing around with her. You caused even more issues than necessary. I don’t want you seeing her during work hours, there is no reason for you to.”

“Then you shouldn’t be seeing Lexa during work hours.”

“I’m done playing this game with you,” Clarke said as she stood up from her desk. “It’s different for me and I have to collaborate with Lexa so everyone can keep their jobs, you should be working right now. I’m not going to forgive you so you’re wasting your time here.”

Raven scoffed. “Wasting my time? Your going to throw away six years of friendship just because I started messing around with Echo when you don’t even like her?”

“No Raven, I’m not throwing our friendship away. I need time away from you, if you’re going to keep being immature then yes, I might be throwing our friendship away. I’m here to work and if you have decided you don’t want to work for me anymore then there is the door.” Clarke pointed at the door.

She wasn’t going to sit here and let this conversation drag but she knew Raven wouldn’t walk out on her. She loved her position and she wouldn’t find another one like it. Hopefully in a few weeks they would be past this and back to being friends. Clarke didn’t like having to act like this, but it was necessary for now.

“Fuck you, Clarke. The only reason this company didn’t go bankrupt is because of my inventions. You don’t scare me, and I most certainly am not leaving, you need to get over yourself,” Raven said before getting up and heading towards the door.

Clarke smirked to herself, that was exactly what she wanted. They would be past this in no time but for now she needed time to remember why she was friends with Raven in the first place. After the unruly brunette left, she reminisced a lot of the memories they shared. She would forgive Raven in time because she couldn’t stay mad at her forever, if she kept messing around with Echo then it would be a different story.

\--

Two weeks later Lexa found herself in her favorite spot, she was sitting behind Clarke’s desk with Clarke in her lap. The blonde was kissing her neck and Lexa couldn’t help but smile. The past two weeks had gone smoothly, the company was growing, their employees were working their asses off, and Lexa still hadn’t fucked up whatever she had with Clarke. She considered taking a trip back to L.A., but she didn’t want to upset Clarke.

Clarke had finally agreed to go on an actual date with her and Lexa was excited. She enjoyed messing around and having sex with Clarke in the office, but she had deep feelings for her, and she wanted to explore them.

“Are we still on for tonight?” Lexa asked wanting to make sure that Clarke hadn’t changed her mind.

“Of course, we are baby,” Clarke whispered against her neck before pulling back to stare her down with those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

Lexa shivered, she still wasn’t used to Clarke calling her that, she had started using the term of endearment about a week ago. She mostly used it when she was trying to sway Lexa, it caught her off guard every time she used it. Clarke was a goddess and she was lucky to even be in her presence.

“Look at that I made the commander blush,” Clarke teased before placing a kiss on Lexa’s lips.

“Shut up.” Lexa’s face was still red, and she loved it. Clarke had softened her up and she wouldn’t have it any other way. _God, look at her. She is too good for you._

Clarke pulled back. “Ah there it is _the look_.”

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows since she didn’t understand what Clarke meant. “What look?”

“The ‘I’m Lexa Woods and I’m a softie for the hot blonde in my lap’ look,” Clarke joked before biting her lip.

Lexa chuckled, Clarke always knew what to say to make her laugh or smile. She had never experienced as much happiness with anyone before, yet here was Clarke doing the impossible. “You know it. You’re definitely hot but you’re also gorgeous, kind, and your tongue…”

Clarke raised her eyebrows. “My tongue? What about it baby?”

_There it was again. She is going to kill me with that word. I’m sure of it._

“Your…I mean—” Lexa cut herself off because she couldn’t begin to word it, she just wanted to experience it like all the other times, so she leaned forward to captured Clarke’s lips with her own. She moaned immediately when Clarke snaked her tongue into her mouth.

For two minutes Lexa was in what she thought to be heaven. That’s when she heard a knock on the door. Anyone who interrupted her alone time with Clarke was bound to catch her in a terrible mood, if there was one thing she didn’t like doing, it was pulling away from Clarke’s all too welcoming perfect tongue. Kissing Clarke kept her head above water, and it was something that she didn’t want to stop doing anytime soon, she could kiss her everyday for the rest of her life and still want for more.

“Who is it?” Lexa growled after she pulled away, Clarke already had her shirt unbuttoned and she could feel the blonde’s hands on her abs.

“God you’re sexy when you’re irritated,” Clarke whispered in her ear.

Lexa’s eyes were trained on the door, neither her nor Clarke had any meetings this afternoon, so she didn’t know who would be bothering them right now. Clarke unbuttoning her own shirt revealing milky white skin had Lexa forgetting about who was at the door.

“Octavia needed those papers three hours ago.” Ontari’s voice seeped through the door.

Lexa hated being bothered by anyone, especially Ontari. That girl didn’t know boundaries and she didn’t like the looks she was given when they were alone together. Her eyes were for Clarke and for Clarke only. Anyone who couldn’t see that now was just an idiot. Although they were technically keeping their relationship a secret from the office.

Clarke giggled because the papers were right behind them. “Why don’t you give them to her princess?” Lexa asked smiling at the nickname she came up with.

“Maybe I will commander.” Clarke smirked and quickly buttoned her shirt; she moved her hips significantly as she walked to the door. Lexa’s eyes never left her ass.

Lexa watched Clarke open the door and she found it funny how Clarke didn’t let Ontari see into the office. She was glad the blonde had stopped being jealous of Octavia’s assistant after Lexa had explained how she only had eyes for Clarke.

She had her eyes on Clarke as she walked back over to the desk. “You know we don’t have any meetings this afternoon. What do you say we leave early for our date?”

Lexa thought it over in her head, but she knew that if they left right now then they probably would never get to the date, especially if they went to Lexa’s apartment first. “I don’t think that’s a good idea princess.”

“And why is that?” Clarke asked with her head turned to the side slightly, like she was a confused puppy.

Her hands grabbed Clarke’s hips and she pulled her back into her lap. “Because I know I can’t control myself around you.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Clarke asked as she cupped Lexa’s cheeks.

Lexa shook her head and looked into ocean blue eyes. _God I’m about to say yes._ _How could I possibly look into those eyes and say no?_

“No, it’s not.”

“Come on baby. Please?” Clarke was full on pouting now.

_Not fair. Options what are your options? Stay and work…or go home and have sex with Clarke._ Her mind was made up. “Let’s get out of here princess,” Lexa said before placing a chaste kiss on Clarke’s lips.

Clarke wasn’t moving, she was content on Lexa’s lap. Lexa moaned into her mouth when she deepened the kiss, her hands were still on Clarke’s lips so she wouldn’t fall off her lap. “I need you now, Lexa,” Clarke husked.

Lexa could feel her own arousal building and when Clarke grinded down on her leg she got the memo, she wouldn’t deny Clarke of this now, she would bring her the pleasure she deserved.

\--

Twenty minutes later.

Clarke was helped off the desk by Lexa, she would never get over how much she loved getting fucked by Lexa in the office. As she leaned into kiss Lexa her cell phone started ringing. “Who is it?” she asked since Lexa was closer.

“Your mom,” Lexa said, and Clarke knew she would have to tell Lexa why her and her mother didn’t speak but now really wasn’t the time. Her mother didn’t call for just anything and as much as she didn’t want to speak with her, she had to answer.

Clarke walked over and grabbed her phone. “Hello?”

The next few seconds Clarke didn’t know how to comprehend, by the time the line was dead she didn’t feel alive anymore. She didn’t even realize that she had almost fallen until she felt Lexa’s hands on her hips to steady her.

“Clarke? What’s wrong?” Lexa asked softly.

She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think. Her mother wouldn’t lie about something like that. She pulled away from Lexa and quickly dialed her dad’s number. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. Her eyes were now full of tears that she couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Lexa…” She whispered but the rest of the words died on her tongue.

“You need to tell me what’s going on,” Lexa said seriously because the girl was confused, and she only wanted to help Clarke, but she couldn’t do that if she didn’t know what was going on.

The phone on Clarke’s desk started ringing and Lexa was quick to answer it. “Is this Clarke Griffin?”

“No, this is Lexa Woods, I’m overseeing things here. You can talk to me.”

The person on the phone paused. “You were next on the list. Jake Griffin is dead. His plane crashed on the way to New York, I’m sorry.” Lexa panicked and looked up only to find Clarke gone. “Miss Woods, we need to set up a meeting to discuss Mr. Griffin’s will.”

Lexa opened her mouth only to close it. “I will put you through to my secretary.”

“Miss Woods—”

She hung up the phone before the man could finish his sentence. Lexa needed to find Clarke immediately only she didn’t know where to look.

\--

Lexa ran out of Clarke’s office and she quickly scanned the floor for any sign of the blonde, but she was just gone. The first thing that popped into her head wasn’t good and she ran to catch the elevator, she only knew of one person who would know where Clarke was. _Raven._

“Where are you off to in such a hurry commander?” Murphy asked as he watched Lexa slip between the doors to make it into the elevator.

Lexa ran her hand through her hair, she couldn’t deal with this today. “Not today, Murphy.”

“Woah, whatever it is, I didn’t do it,” he said with his hands in the air.

“No, you didn’t,” she whispered, and she tapped her foot as she watched the elevator slowly descend to the production floor.

As soon as the doors opened Lexa was out of the elevator, she went straight to Raven’s office, she didn’t even know if Clarke and Raven had made up, but she assumed they would after this. Death always brought everyone closer together, in most cases at least. Clarke wasn’t the type to deal with things on her own and Lexa would be damned if she wasn’t there to support her.

“I didn’t think you did lowly visits anymore.” Raven scoffed when Lexa entered her office unannounced. “As a matter of fact, I’m busy, so you can leave.”

Lexa slammed the door and turned to Raven. “This is important, and I want you to stop being selfish and think about somebody other than yourself for two fucking seconds,” she said before taking a deep breath. “Jake Griffin is dead.”

Raven’s face went white. “How?”

“Plane crash,” Lexa said, and she even remembered telling him that she would book him the earliest flight that she could. He was coming home to surprise Clarke…

“Oh god…is Clarke okay?” Raven asked as she stood up.

Lexa shook her head. “Her mom called to give her the news, then Jake’s attorney called her office phone and I answered. When I hung up, she was gone. You’re her best friend Raven. Where would she be at?” She asked desperately since she needed to find her.

Raven took a second to think about it. “The roof.”

The mechanic brushed by her and out the door.  Lexa turned to follow; she was glad that she had come to Raven with this. She was also glad that Raven seemed concerned about Clarke, she was tired of Clarke complaining about not having anyone to gossip with.

Minutes later Lexa stopped the door on the roof from hitting her in the face. Clarke was there sitting on the edge of the roof. Raven ran over to her and put a hand out to Lexa signaling that she could handle this. 

“Clarke, you don’t need to do this,” Raven said as she walked up to her friend.

Clarke looked up at her, she was crying, her eyes were puffy, and her whole face was red. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to him. I-I never g-got t-to fix things.”

“Don’t do that.” Raven shook her head and sat down next to her best friend. “Your dad loved you and you know that.”

Clarke was the one shaking her head now. “No Raven, he didn’t have faith in me, that’s why he sent Lexa here. My mom told him that I was a failure, this is his company and things were going well for once,” she whispered. “How am I supposed to do this without him?”

“You don’t have to do it without him,” Raven sighed. “He is with you always, right in here.”

Lexa watched Raven point to Clarke’s heart, she was leaning against the wall. She knew Jake Griffin well and he had given her a false impression of his daughter, but she knew the way he alluded to her was purposeful. He needed the office fixed and that’s what he got; he obviously didn’t care at what cost it took to his own daughter. She couldn’t think badly of him now. Clarke, the girl she loved more than anything in this world is his daughter and she would do anything for her.

“You’ve got me and Lexa and everyone else.”

Clarke let more tears fall. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” Raven asked.

“Keep fighting.”

“That’s exactly what you have to do. What do you think your dad would want you to do? He wouldn’t want you to give up. He built this company for you and now it’s yours, you will run it, and turn it into the company he always dreamed it would be. I believe in you and so does everyone else.” Raven smiled and she put her arm around Clarke.

Clarke looked out over the city, even before she lived in New York she was always obsessed with skylines. Drawing them wasn’t as easy as it looked and when she had tried and failed to draw her first one her father had been there to help her through the hard parts. “He is gone.”

Lexa gave them the space they needed for a few minutes; she now was on the other side of Clarke crouched down. “Hey, we should go.”

Blue eyes met green and everything was okay for a second. Lexa wanted to fight the gods when she saw more tears run down Clarke’s cheeks. The last thing she deserved was any pain and if she could she would take the pain away from her. “Go?”

Lexa nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Come on.” She put her hands out for Clarke to take, as soon as she was up, she hugged Lexa and cried into her shoulder. Lexa cradled her head and let her, Clarke needed her right now and she wouldn’t leave her to bear the pain of this alone.

“Should I go?” Raven asked as she studied the two of them.

“I have it from here. Thank you though,” Lexa said feeling better now that Clarke was in her arms and safe. She wouldn’t have known where to look if it wasn’t for Raven.

Raven smiled. “You’re welcome commander. Keep her safe.”

“You know I will.”

\--

When Clarke woke up, she didn’t know where she was, her eyes opened to green ones staring down at her, and she relaxed immediately. She was in Lexa’s arms; it was the only place in the whole world that she felt safe. The other woman knew that, at least she hoped she did. Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke’s hair, and she leaned into her touch.

“I miss him,” she whispered with tears pricking at her eyes, she fought them off.

“I know, I do too. Your father was a great man, Clarke. He had his wrongdoings, but we all do. What matters now is honoring him,” Lexa said since she felt guilty.

Clarke moved her head onto Lexa’s chest and listened to her steady breathing. “Why didn’t you tell me that he was flying in?”

“We were a little preoccupied, but he wanted it to be a surprise.”

Clarke smiled weakly. “He was always bad at surprises.”

“I gave him the idea because I knew you missed him, I booked his flight,” She said with a hollow voice.

The realization of it hit Clarke like a truck. “Lexa, its not your fault.”

“It is, if I had never suggested that he come to the New York office then he would’ve stayed in L.A.” She said and she stopped moving her hand as her gaze froze to the ceiling.

Clarke shook her head. “No, you did what you thought was right. I’m glad that you convinced him to see me because I never could. Now I can’t. He is gone forever. There is so much that I wanted to say to him and now I never can.”

“You can, he is still here, watching over you. You can do this, you have me.”

She didn’t know what she would do without Lexa. “I don’t deserve you.”

Lexa leaned down to kiss her forehead. “You deserve more than me.”

“Stop,” Clarke said as she entwined their fingers together and rested their hands next to her head on Lexa’s chest. “I love you, Lexa Woods.”

Lexa stopped breathing for a minute since she wasn’t expecting to hear that right now.

“I love you too, more than anything,” Lexa assured as she gazed at her.

Clarke looked up at Lexa and even though her heart was breaking for her father, she couldn’t help her feelings for Lexa. The woman was otherworldly, and she needed her to know, she wouldn’t have survived another day without telling her and she needed her now more than ever, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

Hearing the words come out of Lexa’s mouth cemented it, she would spend the rest of her life with her if she could. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. It was soft and it was a promise, she didn’t want to mess this up. It was now the two of them against the world and as much as Clarke missed her dad deep down, she knew that her and Lexa could do this. They could build the company to a place her father thought it might never reach and they would do it together.


End file.
